GW 27 : Une semaine
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Une semaine 1/2 : Du lundi soir au lundi soir. Une semaine dans la vie de Heero et Duo. Une semaine pour retisser des liens perdus autour d'un enfant. Yaoi.
1. Lundi

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins a yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette avec marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Aucune surprise.

Avant propos à ne pas lire quand on s'en moque ;p

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée et plus encore comment j'ai fais pour l'écrire aussi vite. Cette histoire me semble un peu « différente » de mes habitudes. (Encore plus niaise et dénuée de scénario que toute les autres réunis lol) Moi qui n'aime pas les gnomes (à comprendre enfant en bas age) je m'étonne de mon indulgence à leur égard. Cette histoire aurait pu être une originale. Mais j'y ai pensé initialement avec les personnages de Gundam alors… cet anime étant définitivement ma muse intarissable, je la lui laisse avec plaisir. Si vous cherchez une influence, il y'en a deux, le bouquin « Joli papa » et le manga « Global Garden ». Et encore c'est inconscient. Mais avec du recul, c'est clair que cela ne peut venir que d'eux. Je « tombe » mal car il y a beaucoup de fanfics GW actuellement avec des gamins, alors j'espère qu'on m'accusera pas de copiter sur mes voisines ''. Dans mon cas, cela reste à mes yeux une histoire originale adaptée par la force de mon inconscient aux G-boys. Donc ne vous étonnez pas en lisant cette fanfic. Certains la trouveront normale, d'autres totalement à l'ouest et moi, très sincèrement je m'en moque. J'avais juste besoin de l'écrire pour me redonner envie d'écrire (compliqué). Initialement c'était une one shot mais au vu de sa longueur, je l'ai finalement découpé. Les chapitres ne sont pas homogènes et tout n'est pas dis sur tout. Mais pour moi les silences sur certaines parties étaient volontaires. Désolé si ça agace. Bonne lecture quand même.

**Une semaine.**

_Une semaine, c'est 7 jours, 168 heures, 1080 minutes, 604800 secondes. Une poigné de rien dans la vie d'un homme. Et pourtant, un rien suffit parfois à changer toute une vie._

**Lundi – 20h du soir.**

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Les réunions au bureau ne cessaient de s'accumuler depuis des jours, l'obligeant à rentrer de plus en plus tard.

Et il devait bien avouer dans son fort intérieur qu'il repoussait de plus en plus ses heures de retour dans la crainte de ce qu'il découvrirait.

Ce soir-là ne faisait pas défaut. Comme la veille et l'avant-veille et les jours précédents, les pleures de l'enfant s'entendaient avant même qu'il n'ouvre la porte de sa petite maison de banlieue.

Un lieu agréable pourvu d'un jardin de belle taille, d'une demeure spacieuse et moderne dans un quartier calme et familiale non loin de la capitale. Ses voisins avaient accueillis le père célibataire qu'il était devenu avec beaucoup de gentillesse et une pointe d'indifférence. Rien d'anormale dans un monde trop grand pour se connaître tous.

C'était le lieu parfait pour qui voulait élever un enfant au calme. Un lieu parfait pour une vie parfaite.

Mais Duo maxwell, ex-terroriste et ex-soldat de l'armée pour la paix devait l'admettre, ce n'était plus aujourd'hui que le lieu de son échec total. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait plus à prendre soin seul de son fils.

« - Bonjour. C'est moi.

« - M. Maxwell, c'est impossible. Je suis restée jusqu'à votre retour par égard pour cet enfant. Personne n'aurait le cœur de le laisser seul à cet age, mais je refuse de venir demain. Vous devrez trouver une autre nounou.

A peine eut-il le temps d'attraper le colis éploré de 6kilos dans ses bras que la femme avait déjà pris son manteau et sac et refermé la porte derrière elle.

Combien de personne était passée une à une s'occuper du petit Angel sans tenir plus d'une journée ? Oh bien sur, certaines bonnes âmes avaient tenu une semaine. Mais elles étaient rares. Très rares

Faisant face au visage rougi de désespoir de l'enfant, Duo tenta de le calmer. Mais lui non plus n'y arrivait plus. Les assistantes sociales lui avaient dit que les premiers temps étaient les plus durs. Comme elles avaient eu tort !

La première année c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Duo avait prit quelques mois de congés parental pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître puis organisé un retour progressif à son travail. Tout c'était déroulé à merveille jusqu'à ces derniers mois. Angel refusait toujours de marcher malgré ses deux ans. Mais de parler aussi. Après un développement parfait, il ne progressait plus du tout. Pire il régressait. Ne jouait presque plus. Refusait de s'alimenter. Tant et si bien que seuls les cris et la colère régissaient sa vie depuis plus de 60 jours.

Et ce soir, toujours incapable de faire cesser les pleurs, Duo était à bout. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Aucun pédiatre n'avait trouvé la solution. C'était à en mourir de douleur à voir ce pauvre trésor se tordre dans tous les sens, à en souffrir plus que quiconque.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Duo lâcha sa sacoche, prit une couverture sur le divan et repartit son enfant emmitouflé dans les bras en direction de la voiture.

Refusant de rendre le petit aux institutions familiales, il allait demander de l'aide à la dernière personne encore capable de lui en fournir.

Le médecin le lui avait dit. « Trouvez une personne douce et calme qui puisse apaiser son esprit torturé. Un ami qui pourrait vous venir en aide quelques jours pour prendre l'enfant et ainsi vous soulager. »

A cette description, Duo pensait à une personne. Un bon ami, un frère d'arme. Même s'ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis des années, tous conservaient cette habitude d'envoyer aux autres quelques mots par mois pour garder le contact. L'objective inavoué de cette attitude était de continuer à savoir où se trouvaient les autres dans l'hypothèse où il fallait venir au secours d'un des leurs.

Ce soir, le cas « extrême » supposé et redouté de tous, avait été atteint pour Duo.

#-#-#-#

Comme chaque soir depuis des mois pour ne pas dire années, rien n'allait.

Le repas trop salé, la viande trop cuite, le dessert indigeste car trop calorique.

Tout cela pour un final cent fois répétées.

« - De toute façon j'avais déjà mangé. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Ce en quoi tu dois être ravi vu comme tu apprécies de partager mon lit ces derniers temps.

La sentence étant tombée et il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

N'ayant effectivement aucune envie de rejoindre Quatre dans leur chambre quand il était dans cet état de colère, Heero prit le temps de ranger le salon et la cuisine des débris récoltés au cours de la soirée.

Il n'était pas encore minuit quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée du loft moderne et high tech qu'ils habitaient depuis près d'un an. Surpris et curieux, Heero se pressa d'aller ouvrir, histoire d'éviter qu'un réveil inopiné ne s'ajoute à la colère du blond.

« - C'est pour quoi… Duo ?

« - Je … Heero ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais…là ?

Heero n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'une forme se mouva dans les bras de son ancien compagnon d'arme avant démettre de forte corde vocale.

« - Heero…

Face aux sentiments de panique et de désespoir peint sur le visage de Duo, Heero cru bon de le décharger de son poids. Attrapant avec empressement ce qui semblait être un bébé, il calla avec des gestes sûrs l'enfant contre son torse, de sorte à porter tout son poids d'une main sous ses fesses et maintenir de la seconde, le visage poupon contre son cœur. Une seconde plus tard et le silence se faisait à nouveau.

Toujours debout les bras ballant devant la porte d'entrée, Duo n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Non seulement il pensait trouver Quatre à cette adresse et non Heero. Mais ce dernier avait réussi l'impossible. Calmer en quelques secondes à peine des pleures qui n'avaient cessé depuis le matin.

« - Comment as-tu réussi ?

« - Qu'est-ce» - que tu fais là Duo ? Et à qui est cet enfant ?

« - A moi. Il est à moi. Tu es mon sauveur.

N'y comprenant pas grand chose, Heero fit entrer son ami dans l'appartement avant de refermer la porte sans un bruit. Un regard vers l'escalier menant à l'étage et il soupira. Une attitude que Duo comprit assez vite.

« - Je suis désolé. Je suppose que je vous ai réveillé.

« - hum ? Non, je ne dormais pas encore.

« - Mais Quatre oui, c'est ça.

« - Oui, il s'est couché tôt. Son boulot est épuisant ces derniers temps.

« - Je n'en doute pas.

« - Je suis désolé de te dire ça ainsi Duo alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis très longtemps. Mais pourquoi tu es venu à cette heure ?

« - Pour lui.

Finalement assit à la table du salon, Duo afficha toute sa détresse, en résumant succinctement la situation et son besoin d'aide. Depuis que je l'ai adopté je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème. Mais ces derniers temps, il est devenu insupportable. Je n'arrive plus à le faire manger, dormir ou juste garder sous silence quelques instants. Ce n'est bon ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

« - Tu n'as pas essayé de trouver de l'aide en engageant une baby-sitter ou une nounou spécialisée ?

« - J'en ai usé plus que tu ne le crois. J'en suis à une par jour depuis deux semaines. Tu es la première personne depuis des lustres avec qui il devient si étonnement sage.

Pour être sage, il l'était. Angel somnolait définitivement dans les bras à l'évidence réconfortant et rassurant de l'ex-perfect soldier.

« - Si j'avais su que tu étais si doué avec les enfants, je t'aurais engagé dés les premiers jours d'orage.

« - Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ca doit être un hasard. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant dans mon entourage avant cet instant.

« - Ben on peut dire que t'as déjà la fibre paternelle, vu la manière dont tu le tiens. J'ai du apprendre pendant une semaine avec une pédiatre pour avoir les bons gestes. Et toi tu affiches une décontraction déstabilisante pour moi.

« - Tu devais être gauche par peur de lui faire du mal. C'est normal qu'on tremble de peur quand il s'agit d'un être qu'on aime.

A cette réponse, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était si agréable de discuter à nouveau avec Heero. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Chacun avait fait son chemin et vécu sa vie depuis leur départ de l'armée. Et maintenant qu'ils se revoyaient en pleine nuit pour cause de pleures d'enfant, Duo prenait conscience que son ami lui avait terriblement manqué.

« - Ca fait plus d'un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous les deux. Je suis triste que ce soit pour une telle occasion. En fait, je suis surtout triste que l'on ne se soit pas vu plus tôt. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser happé par mon boulot et Angel. Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse pour ne plus voir ses amis.

« - Peu importe Duo. Finalement, tu es là. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir.

« - Vrai ?

« - Toujours.

Heureux à cette seule réponse, Duo se sentit renaître. A moins que ce soit la joie de voir son enfant enfin en paix.

Voyant l'américain observer son fils avec un amour indéniable ? Heero se releva pour le lui rendre.

Mais alors que Duo ouvrait ses bras pour le prendre, Angel chouina de nouveau. Nul doute que les pleures reprendraient s'il retournait auprès de son père.

Un constat effrayant qui fit perler quelques larmes dans les yeux améthyste.

« - Duo ?

Essuyant rageur ses perles d'eau salées, Duo tenta de faire bonne figure. Mais cela n'eut qu'un maigre effet.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est fréquent qu'un enfant repousse parfois ses parents.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir, ni toi ni moi n'en avons eu de parent ?

Loin d'être une remarque acerbe, Duo attendait une réponse. Il voulait qu'Heero lui confirme à force d'arguments qu'il avait raison. Il voulait qu'on le rassure. Parce que sinon, tout cela signifiait qu'il était un mauvais père.

« - Parfois l'amour est si fort qu'il en devient étouffant Duo. Ce n'est pas par rejet qu'il te repousse. Il a peut-être juste besoin d'un peu d'air.

« - Ce n'est qu'un bébé.

« - Que tu aimes…sûrement beaucoup trop.

« - On n'aime jamais trop Heero.

« - …

Aux yeux abaissés du nippon, Duo regretta ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était vrai qu'un amour non partagé faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il était fort.

« - Pardon.

« - Tu n'as rien à te faire excuser Duo.

« - Je pense qu'il est temps que je parte.

« - Tu m'as l'air vraiment épuisé. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de prendre la voiture dans cet état avec un enfant. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas l'air très enclin à me lâcher.

Apercevant les petites menottes fermement serrées contre sa chemise, Duo ne pu qu'admettre à nouveau sa défaite.

« - Tu devrais rester pour la nuit. Il y a une chambre d'amis ici.

« - Mais Quatre..

« - Je préfèrerais qu'on le laisse dormir cette nuit si cela ne te dérange pas. Tu lui parleras de ce pourquoi tu es venu le voir demain matin. Ca te convient ?

« - Bien sur, mais…

« - Tu as mangé ce soir ?

« - Non, je suis partie dés mon retour. J'habite à 2h d'ici.

Ayant répondu par réflexe, Duo prit subitement conscience de ce que cela impliquait.

« - Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger pour moi Heero

« - Je n'ai pas dîné moi non plus, alors si tu acceptes de manger des restes avec moi, tu es le bienvenu dans la cuisine.

« - Tu n'as pas … ? Mais je croyais que…

Heero étant déjà partis vers sa cuisine, Duo observa intrigué l'étage supérieur. Comment se faisait-il qu'Heero n'ait pas encore dîné si Quatre était déjà là et endormi ?

Ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée de ses amis, Duo pressa le pas pour rejoindre le lieu indiqué comme salvateur pour sa faim.

« - Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide Heero ?

« - hm hm.

Avec une dextérité hors du commun, Heero réussit à sortir divers plats du frigo, en réchauffer certain et mettre la table tout en gardant Angel fermement calé contre l'une de ses épaules. Après une seconde tentative ratée de décrochage, le koala semblait avoir élu domicile à cet endroit pour la soirée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils mangeaient tous deux avec appétit discutant plus tranquillement des changements dans la vie du natté.

« - C'était super bon.

« - Dessert ?

« - Je ne veux pas abuser.

Ignorant les paroles qui se voulaient raisonnables quand les yeux criaient eux à la gourmandise, Heero déposa une sorte de fine tarte aux pommes, à l'allure étrange et dorée.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Tarte au caramel.

« - Avec des pommes.

« - hum… le sucre caramélisé enrobe la pâte sur ses deux faces, tout en accolant les fines lamelles de pommes déposées au fond comme pour une tarte tatin. Le tout est croquant car il n'y aucun graisse ajouté.

Légèrement tiédi, le met croquant et fondant était succulent.

« - J'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

« - Idiot.

« - Tu rigoles mais j'aimerais penser à m'acheter de tels desserts parfois. Faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse. Même si c'est loin de chez moi, je veux renouveler cet instant de perfection.

« - Alors tu reviendras ici à l'occasion.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu gardes ton adresse secrète ?

Finissant sans aucun mal la dernière part d'une tarte qu'il avait presque mangé à lui seul, Duo observa Heero débarrasser la table avec des gestes trahissant une habitude routinière.

« - C'est moi qui l'ai faite. Et un peu de pâte feuilletée, sucre et pomme ne méritent pas tant d'éloge.

« - Chacun ses goûts. Et moi je pense que c'est digne d'un grand chef. En tout cas, je garde en mémoire que tu es devenu un parfait cuisinier. Si j'avais su, je serais passé te voir plus tôt.

Murmurant un baka faisant sourire Duo qui n'était pas sourd, Heero rouvrit un nouveau placard.

« - Café ? Thé ?

« - Un thé ne serait pas de refus pour complaire ce si bon dîner mais ça ne sera qu'à une condition.

« - ?

« - Tu vas t'asseoir avec mon monstre de koala et c'est moi qui te l'apporte. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir jusqu'ici. Il a beau être léger c'est un poids mort dés qu'il s'endort

« - Je peux rester ici.

« - Et tu peux aussi te détendre chez toi quand un pique-assiette vient te parasiter comme je le fais.

« - Duo….

« - Aller.

Soupirant pour la forme, Heero prit le chemin du salon avant de s'arrêter.

« - Le sucre…

« - Je le trouverais soit sans crainte et les sachets de thé aussi. Aller…. Zou … dehors

Heero définitivement partit, Duo brancha la bouilloire électrique après l'avoir rempli. Le temps de trouver thé et sucre et l'eau était chaude. Il allait jeter les emballages des sachets quand le contenu de la poubelle l'intrigua particulièrement. Des assiettes cassées. Bien que le terme d'explosées serait plus approprié. Des verres brisés aussi. Nul doute que le dîner n'avait pas eu le temps de commencé avant son arrivé. Ce qui expliquait maintenant la raison de plats encore copieux et d'un dessert intouché.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans cette maison ? Un coup d'œil plus observateur montrait une cuisine impeccable. Depuis quand les gens normaux qui s'engueulent, rangent à ce point les lieux du conflit après l'orage ?

Ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas.

Apportant finalement les deux tasses fumantes dans le salon, Duo se sentit un peu plus fautif. A force de l'attendre, Heero s'était endormi, Angel fermement maintenu contre lui. Déposant son plateau sur la table basse, Duo voulu reprendre son fils pour soulager Heero. Mais une fois encore ce dernier, malgré son profond sommeil, lui fit comprendre qu'un tel geste serait rejeté en force.

Soupirant, il réussit non sans mal à faire coucher Heero sur le canapé. Encore une fois, l'attitude du jeune homme dans sa manière de trouver une position confortable tout aussitôt, trahissait une étrange habitude. Les périodes difficiles existaient pour tous les couples. Mais pourquoi dormir sur un canapé quand une chambre d'ami vous tendait les bras.

« - Heero, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Une caresse éphémère pour qu'elle ne soit pas sentit par son ami et Duo aperçu grâce à Angel tirant sur la chemise, la présence de marques faciles à reconnaître pour tout combattant. Que faisait Heero pour avoir des hématomes sur le torse ? Avait-il reprit la pratique d'un sport violent ?

N'en pouvant plus de toutes ces questions, Duo se releva subitement en colère.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il était bien décidé à profiter du sommeil de ses amis pour trouver des éléments de réponse en fouillant un peu leur appartement.

A suivre

mimi yuy


	2. Mardi

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette avec marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Aucune surprise.

**Une semaine.**

_Une semaine, c'est 7 jours, 168 heures, 1080 minutes, 604800 secondes. Une poigné de rien dans la vie d'un homme. Et pourtant, un rien suffit parfois à changer toute une vie._

**Mardi.**

Le soleil se levait paisiblement quand une ombre entra dans l'appartement.

Tout aussi bien soit-il dans les bras d'Heero où il avait dormi tout au long de la nuit, Duo savait que son fils n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller pour réclamer sa pitance. D'où la sortie fortuite pour chercher dans la voiture un biberon salvateur. Un coup d'œil au placard lui avait confirmé qu'il y avait bien du lait chez ses amis.

Il chauffait ce dernier dans une casserole quand un bruit l'informa qu'on entrait dans la pièce.

« - Duo ?

« - Quatre. Bonjour. Je suis content de te voir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Comment t'es rentré ?

« - C'est une longue histoire. Heero a eu la gentillesse de venir à mon aide hier soir.

« - Heero ?

« - Oui. Nous avons discuté une grande partie de la nuit et nous nous sommes assoupis lui dans le canapé et moi dans le fauteuil. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. A cause de moi, il n'a pas pu te rejoindre dans votre chambre.

« - Je m'étais couché tôt.

« - C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Fidèle à lui-même, souriant et joyeux, Duo proposa un thé à son ami pour lui expliquer au plus vite, l'histoire de sa vie sur la dernière année.

La présence d'une chose bougeant sur lui sortit en sursaut Heero de son sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, ce fut non sans surprise qu'il fit face à deux prunelles marron clair et une fine chevelure châtain. A quatre pattes sur son torse, Angel riait de sa bonne idée, à savoir arracher les boutons de sa chemise. Effrayé à l'idée qu'il ait pu en avaler un, Heero soupira rassuré à la vu de la victime encore attachée, à un fil certes, mais toujours bien présent.

« - Pourquoi ça m'étonne ? Tu dois être aussi chenapans que ton père toi.

Repoussant la couverture étant apparue sur lui, Heero raffermit sa prise pour se lever le marmot dans les bras.

Supposant qu'au réveil un enfant de son age devait manger, Heero se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour les voir dés son entrée. Tout les deux. Riant comme au bon vieux temps avec cette complicité qui avait toujours été la leur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir ainsi Duo et Quatre face à face, lui fit mal au cœur.

« - Bonjour toi.

S'approchant avec entrain de son fils, Duo prit d'assaut son ange qui accepta cette fois-ci de le rejoindre. Profitant de cette bonne fortune, Duo se pressa de lui donner tout aussitôt son biberon.

Un comportement inhabituel de la part de l'assassin du groupe. Mais les changements de ce genre étaient de bon changement. Pas comme pour eux.

A peine Heero avait-il pensé à sa relation avec Quatre que ce dernier s'approchait à son tour pour l'embrasser et lui offrir un sourire. Depuis quand cela n'avait plus d'intérêt pour lui ? Là encore il n'aurait su le dire.

« - Tu as faim Heero ? Tartines ? Café ?

« - Pas faim, merci.

« - C'est sur que de ne rien faire de ses journées n'ouvrent pas l'appétit.

« - Je vais prendre une douche. Je voulais juste rendre Angel à Duo.

« - Merci de l'avoir supporté toute la nuit.

« - Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Sortant sans plus attendre, Duo vit Quatre soupirer avec force.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Rien. Rien de grave.

« - Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller entre vous.

« - Hum. Heero a du mal à vivre en société. Il est toujours aussi individualiste alors parfois je craque un peu.

« - Ha.

« - Sans parler que depuis notre départ de l'armé, il ne travaille plus. Il passe ses journées à ne rien faire. Ca devient pressant à la longue. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre que mon poste demande beaucoup de ma part. Alors parfois ce n'est pas trop ça. Mais rien qui ne diffère des autres couples.

« - Je vois.

Bien qu'attristé par ce qu'il entendait, Duo n'en poussa pas moins Quatre à poursuive sur cette voix. Ce n'était sûrement pas son rôle mais égoïstement, il pensait pouvoir aider deux d'entre eux avec le plan mis en œuvre durant la nuit. Il l'avait passé assit face à Heero à regarder ce dernier dormir son fils dans les bras. Pas un instant, il n'avait fermé l'œil, trop hypnotisé par ce tableau. Et pourtant, il se sentait reposé ou tout du moins enfin apaisé

Sentant son ange chouiner à nouveau, Duo su qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

« - Je vais y aller Quatre. Je ne doute pas que tu as tout un tas de chose à faire avant d'aller à ton travail.

« - Plus que tu ne le crois.

N'appréciant guère le ton subitement sombre du jeune blond, Duo fit le choix de l'ignorer volontairement.

« - Tu t'en vas ?

« - Heero.

Habillé de propre, Heero semblait regretter le départ rapide de son ami.

« - Je… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Moi aussi je dois me rendre au bureau ce matin. J'ai une journée pleine de réunions importantes que je ne peux pas décommander malheureusement. J'espère déjà que ma secrétaire pourra s'occuper de mon fils quelques heures pour moi. Et qu'il restera plus sage avec elle qu'il ne l'a été ces derniers jours.

« - Pourquoi tu ne prends pas une nounou ?

« - Tu peux me croire Quatre. J'ai fais le tour de toutes celles existant dans ma région.

« - Duo. Si c'est si compliqué pourquoi tu ne me confies pas Angel pour la journée ?

Criant toute sa joie intérieurement, Duo n'en afficha pas moins tout son sérieux.

« - Je ne voudrais pas l'imposer. Et puis votre appartement n'est pas adapté pour un enfant de cet age. En revanche, si vous connaissiez quelqu'un prêt à venir chez moi m'aider un peu. Je vous en serais mille fois reconnaissant.

« - Je vais venir te le garder chez toi dans ce cas.

« - Non !

Le refus de Quatre surprenant les deux autres, ce fut un silence gêné qui lui fit suite.

« - Je veux dire, tu ne vas faire que l'embêter encore plus Heero. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'un ancien soldat comme toi sache s'y prendre avec un bébé ? Duo doit trouver une personne douce sur laquelle il puisse vraiment compter.

Ne relevant pas l'argument, Heero se contenta d'un silence

« - Moi je ne serais pas contre ton aide Heero. D'autant que je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour retrouver quelqu'un qui me convienne. Mais Angel est devenu intenable. Ce ne sera pas drôle du tout tu sais.

Pour le confirmer, l'enfant commença à pleurer à nouveau. A croire qu'il n'était plus bien nulle part, même dans les bras de son père dont il tentait de s'échapper avec force depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Duo tentait bien de lutter pour le garder avec lui, mais à cet age, les enfants avaient une force insoupçonnée.

« - Tu vois.

« - Je crois surtout que ton fils à besoin d'être changé.

Un instant de flottement et Duo confirma l'information.

« - Où est votre salle de bain.

« - Anta baka.

Prenant l'enfant d'autorité, Heero s'éclipsa avec le sac de « premier secours » rapporté par Duo de sa voiture.

N'osant pas demander à Heero s'il savait seulement changer une couche, Duo revient au blond avec la ferme intention de le convaincre.

« - Je crois que cela pourrait être une bonne idée qu'Heero vienne m'aider. Tu sembles si lasse et fatigué Quatre. Vous séparer un peu ne vous ferait sûrement pas de mal. Et puis ainsi, Heero aurait une occupation pendant quelques jours. Ca va peut-être le pousser à reprendre le travail. Je peux même le payer si tu veux. J'ai vraiment besoin de son aide Quatre. Je suis venu te voir en désespoir de cause et en quelques minutes, il a prouvé qu'il s'y prenait mieux que moi avec mon fils.

« - De toute façon quoique tu me dises Duo, ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. Heero est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Il n'a pas besoin de ma permission.

Si la forme y était, Duo souffrait de comprendre qu'il n'en était rien. Il ne reconnaissait plus ses amis. Ses compagnons d'armes. Comment pouvait-on changer à ce point ?

« - Je viens avec toi Duo.

A ces mots, Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Heero un sac de l'armée sur l'épaule et Angel porté par son second bras. Une image qui faisait chaud au cœur du natté.

« - Tu as fais ton sac ?

« - Oui Quatre. Vu la distance de nos deux logements, je pense que le mieux est encore que je reste chez lui quelques jours. Nous sommes mardi. Je pense que la semaine te permettra de trouver une autre personne Duo.

« - Oui, ce serait parfait.

« - Dans ce cas. Tout est pour le mieux. Je te revois lundi prochain Quatre.

Embrassant le blond sans beaucoup de passion, Heero reprit le chemin de la sortie.

Attrapant les affaires de son fils tendu par le nippon sur son passage, Duo remercia une dernière fois Quatre de son hospitalité avant de partir à la suite de sa nouvelle nounou improvisée.

#-#-#-#

Se garant devant sa maison, Duo prit conscience qu'il allait être en retard.

« - Tu vas être en retard si tu traînes plus alors laisse-moi tes clef et vas-y.

« - Je ne peux pas. Je dois récupérer mon attacher case avant.

Amusé que Duo puisse posséder une telle chose aujourd'hui, Heero descendit de voiture pour s'occuper de détacher Angel de son siège enfant. Inutile de préciser que l'y faire rester ne s'était pas avéré une tache facile.

Duo avait raison, ce petit garçon était une vraie boule de nerfs dés son réveil.

« - Surtout Heero. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne fais aucun rangement. J'ai été pris de panique hier, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais dés ce soir, je me reprends en main. Je rangerais la maison à mon retour. Toi… toi tu te contentes de garder un œil sur le monstre et avec de la chance, j'aurais trouvé une nouvelle nounou pour demain. Ca marche ?

« - Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. On a survécu à Oz, je survivrais à la présence d'un môme.

« - Je…

Un peu choqué par ces paroles, Duo s'arrêta net devant sa propre porte.

« - Heero. Tu sais. Aussi affreux que soit Angel ces derniers jours, je l'aime. Je… c'est mon fils, pas juste un môme choisit au hasard. Même s'il n'a plus ses vrais parents à ses cotés, il a une nouvelle identité avec moi et une vie à lui qui, je l'espère, sera la plus heureuse possible.

« - Ce n'était pas du désintérêt Duo. Je suis désolé si mes paroles t'ont blessé.

« - C'est moi. Je suis fatigué, je raconte que des bêtises. A voir comment tu le tiens contre toi depuis hier soir, c'est évident que tu en prendras soin comme ton propre enfant. Je ne comprends même pas comment ta simple présence, toi un étranger, réussi à le calmer quant il hurle de toutes ses forces dans mes bras. Ca me rend fou.

« - Tu t'inquiètes trop Duo. Comme tu l'as dit, tu es fatigué. Ca ira mieux quand vous vous serez reposé tous les deux.

« - J'espère.

« - Je suis désolé que tu ais si mal dormi. C'est vrai que le lit est un peu dur dans la chambre d'amis.

« - Ouais, on va dire ça.

Duo ne pouvait pas lui avouer avoir passé nuit blanche à l'observer avec amour alors qu'il vivait une relation sérieuse avec Quatre depuis bientôt 2 ans.

« - Au fait, quel age a-t-il ?

« - Deux ans. Il a deux ans. Même s'il semble en faire beaucoup moins.

Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans la maison, la honte submergea l'américain. C'était un véritable champ de guerre. Tout était éventré, les vêtements sales ou propres du bébé à terre au milieu du salon, la cuisine sans dessus dessous. Un vrai capharnaüm.

« - C'est pire que dans mon souvenir.

« - Etonnement, moi cela ne m'étonne pas.

« - C'est pas drôle Heero.

« - En attendant, c'est toi qui a du retard. Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

N'ayant même pas le temps de se changer, Duo prit en main ses affaires avant de ressortir. Dans un sursaut, il se retourna pour embrasser une dernière fois son fils.

« - Je t'aime mon coeur.

« - Heero… Je.. je rentre dés que je peux. Mais même en y mettant du mien, je risque de rentrer assez tard alors surtout ne m'attend pas. Ok ?

« - hum.

Pas sur d'avoir obtenu un oui, Duo n'en fuit pas moins les lieux. Avec un petit excès de vitesse, il pouvait encore arriver à l'heure. Un changement de cravate stratégique avec celles gardées en cas de nécessité dans son bureau et personne ne se douterait de rien. Il restait bien son visage fatigué mais plus personne n'ignorait dans son entourage qu'il devait prendre soin d'un enfant en bas age. Et tous parents savaient comme parfois cette contrainte pouvait s'avérer exténuante.

Duo parti, Heero commença à comprendre pourquoi son ami avait subitement jeté l'éponge la veille. Après un an de vie professionnelle et familiale, n'ayant profité d'aucune aide extérieure, il était évident qu'il avait atteint la sa limite.

« - Ton père avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

Trouvant dans le salon le parc pour enfant, Heero y déposa Angel. Etonnement, ce dernier ne pleurait plus depuis le départ de Duo. Plus il y pensait et plus Heero redoutait que ce soit le stress du père qui se répercutait sur l'enfant. Le petit alors nerveux, Duo s'inquiétait encore plus, jouant un cercle vicieux impossible à casser sans interaction extérieure. En attendant de pouvoir soigner le père et le fils, il était temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette demeure.

#-#-#-#

Duo était dépité. Lui qui voulait rentrer au plus tôt pour soulager Heero de sa nouvelle charge, il rentrait à la nuit tombée. A la lumière issue des fenêtres, le japonais ne s'était pourtant pas encore couché. Peut-être l'avait-il attendu pour discuter enfin des modalités de sa tache.

Se garant avec lassitude, Duo rentra finalement chez lui pour découvrir l'impensable. Cet idiot de perfect soldier lui avait menti.

« - Heero

« - hum ?

« - C'est quoi ça ?

Regardant avec une réelle attention le « ça » en question. Heero, en mettant toute sa bonne volonté, ne vit strictement rien.

« - Tu parles de ton salon là ?

« - Oui du salon et de tout ce qui manque dedans.

« - Je n'ai rien cassé. S'il te manque quelque chose, cela ne vient pas de moi.

Désabusé par tant de naïveté de la part d'un homme comme Heero, Duo abandonna tout espoir de compréhension, se laissant choir sur un fauteuil.

« - Il te manque quoi ? Je peux aller te le racheter demain si c'est important ?

« - Il ne manque rien Heero. Rien mis à part un bordel monstre que je t'avais interdit de toucher.

« - Ah.

« - Ca y est, t'as compris ?

« - Je crois.

« - Duo.

« - hum… ?

« - Tu vas t'endormir si tu restes là. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer avant de dîner.

« - Trop fatigué.

« - Duo…

Soupirant pour la forme, l'américain céda malgré tout à l'insistance de son ami. Il avait raison. Non seulement, il devait changer de vêtement après 48h passé dans son costume. Mais il avait une faim de loup pour avoir sauter l'heure du déjeuné pour cause de réunion qui s'entrecroisaient.

« - T'as gagné j'y vais. Je te dis bonne nuit ?

« - Non. Je reste en bas encore un moment.

« - Alors à tout de suite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo redescendit propre comme un sou neuf, les cheveux encore humides. En passant par la chambre d'Angel pour l'embrasser dans son sommeil, Duo avait pu constater l'effroyable. Heero n'avait pas rangé que le salon mais la maison tout entière. Sans compter que la quasi intégralité des vêtements du petit et des siens se trouvaient entreposé dans la buanderie. Nul doute que le sèche linge allait connaître la surchauffé avec un tel tas.

« - Ca sent bon.

« - Si tu es prêt, on mange maintenant.

« - On ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as aussi attendu pour dîner. J'avais dit qu'il ne fallais pas.

« - J'ai l'habitude de manger tard. Je ne vais pas changer pour ton bon plaisir.

« - Non. Bien sur que non.

S'installant devant une assiette apparue durant son absence en salle de bain sur la table du salon, Duo se sentit renaître.

« - Merci. Ca a l'air trop bon.

« - Mange avant de dire ça. Ma cuisine ne plait pas à tous.

Avalant une première bouchée des lasagnes au saumon proposées, Duo en fondit de grâce.

« - Que tu le veuilles ou non, moi je suis définitivement ton plus grand fan. C'est succulent.

Amusé, Heero n'en ressentit pas moins une douce chaleur à ses compliments.

Il espérait que le dessert tant aimé la veille serait tout aussi bien accueillit juste après.

#-#-#-#

Après un dîner parfait réalisé par un ex-soldat parfait, Duo s'était couché l'âme un peu plus en paix. Il sentait qu'il touchait un espoir de reprendre enfin toute sa vie en main. Même s'il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il ne fallait plus qu'Heero s'investisse autant. Il venait l'aider quelques jours pour prendre soin de son fils pas pour jouer les femmes au foyer et se taper toutes les sales corvées.

A peine avait-il commencé à penser à tout cela, que le jeune père de famille s'endormait profondément dans le moelleux de son lit. Heero tout à coté dans la chambre d'ami, il sentait qu'il pouvait enfin s'abandonner au sommeil sans craindre pour son fils. Au moindre cri ou pleures trop insistant, l'un ou l'autre l'entendrait et s'en chargerait.

A suivre.

mimi yuy

Oh là là. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de rev pour ce premier chapitre oo. Alors grand merci les filles !

Kittyval : Tu n'as pas triché lol je ne cache pas qu'une partie de la suite est déjà en ligne sur mon site. Je vous laisse tous vous y rendre pour la lire pour les plus impatients. Si je ne met pas tout en ligne ici d'un coup, c'est pour publier un chap chaque jour jusqu'à sa fin (donc quand elle sera fini c'est ici qu'on sera en avance via le site ;p). L'attente sera donc minimale ;p (Je mets pas plus d'un coup pour éviter que la fic de 9 chap soit noyée dans la masse en une seule journée. C'est piteux comme excuse, mais je l'assume '').

Boubanath : Bah nan, pour une fois je dénigre pas ma fic. Je veux juste que vous n'attendiez rien de précis, car je ne vais pas forcément sur la suite que vous voudriez. Enfin tu jugeras si c'est bien à ton goût à la toute fin ;p En attendant, micii et promis je l'aime beaucoup cette fic.

Echizen D luddy : Toi tu met pas du tout le pression mdr. Je suis pas sur que la suite va casser la baraque (Heero serait plutôt du genre à la reconstruire lol) J'espère que tu seras pas déçue par la suite ;p

Miss AngelLove : Vip le petit de Duo est pas mal embêtant soudainement, mais il y a une bonne raison et tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure (à la fin de la semaine pour être précise lol). Mais il va vite montrer qu'il a aussi de très bons cotés.

Mimy Angel : Bah j'espère surtout que la suite va pas décevoir. Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, la fic est plus centrée sur Duo et pas spécialement sur Quatre, donc ne vous étonnez pas de ne le revoir que dans les derniers chapitres.


	3. Mercredi

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette avec marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Aucune surprise.

**Une semaine.**

_Une semaine, c'est 7 jours, 168 heures, 1080 minutes, 604800 secondes. Une poignée de rien dans la vie d'un homme. Et pourtant, un rien suffit parfois à changer toute une vie._

**Mercredi.**

Rassuré par la présence d'Heero dans sa maison, Duo savait pouvoir se laisser complètement aller à son sommeil. Pourtant, à peine avait-il fermé les yeux d'épuisement qu'un murmure le réveilla tout aussitôt.

« - Papa.

Angel étant sensé se trouver derrière la protection de son lit à barreau, Duo se redressa en sursaut pour faire face à présent au visage amusé du japonais.

« - Qu'est-ce … que.. tu … fais… là ?

« - Tu parles à ton fils ou à moi ?

« - Très sincèrement, je ne sais plus.

Duo avait du mal à comprendre. Que faisait Heero dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, tandis que son bout de choux jouait avec sa natte défaite.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'elle heure est-il ?

« - J'ai entendu ton réveil sonner, il y a un quart d'heure. J'ai pensé que le rab accordé était suffisant.

« - oh…

Au visage décomposé de Duo, Heero comprit qu'à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas que durant la guerre que le réveil était difficile pour le natté.

« - Le petit déjeuné est prêt, si t'as encore le temps d'en avaler un.

« - Me dépêche.

Prenant le temps d'embrasser son petit monstre, Duo lui fit quelques chatouilles, heureux de l'entendre rire et non plus pleurer dés son réveil. Heero avait fais un miracle en une seule journée.

Quand Duo roula finalement au volant de sa voiture, direction le bureau du centre ville, il prit conscience de ne toujours pas avoir donner ses règles. Après le coup du big rangement de la veille, il y tenait pourtant.

« - J'espère que super nounou ne va pas encore faire des siennes.

---

Comme il l'avait redouté au matin, le soir venu, Duo constata avec effroi qu'entre deux changements de couches, Heero avait recommencé. Après le rangement de surface, c'est la maison tout entière jusqu'au fin fond des placards qu'il lui avait briqué. Tous les vêtements du petit étaient à présent lavés, repassés et rangés. De même que ses costumes et chemises. En colère, il décida que s'en était assez.

Mais à peine avait-il à nouveau quitté son fils déjà endormi pour retrouver Heero que ce dernier lui servait un nouveau dîner plus que fabuleux.

« - Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça Heero.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

« - Je vais prendre du poids avec ta cuisine.

« - Je suis désolé.

« - De quoi ? De faire des trucs tellement bons que je me ressers trois fois ?

« - Je ne comprends pas Duo.

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Et le pire c'est que Duo avait du mal à se comprendre lui-même.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton temps à prendre trop soin de moi. J'adore ça. J'en suis plus heureux que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Mais si tu continues, je vais en prendre l'habitude et le regretter amèrement à ton départ.

« - Duo.

« - hum ?

« - Je n'ai pas cuisiné ce soir. Ce que tu manges, c'est un plat surgelé que j'ai réchauffé en 15min. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car nous sommes sortis prendre l'air avec Angel.

« - ...

« - Comme j'ai pitié de toi, je te laisserais le nom des marques que tu sembles tant apprécier.

Boudeur pour le coup du dîner, Duo n'en termina pas sa liste de reproches.

« - Ca marche. Pendant qu'on y est, tu peux aussi me promettre de ne plus t'occuper de mon linge ? Les affaires d'Angel passent encore, d'autant qu'il ne lui restait plus grand chose de propre. Mais mes costumes.

« - Aux vues des bons de commandes qui traînaient partout dans ta maison, je les ai apporté chez ton teinturier habituel. Nous, nous sommes promenés dans le parc situé près de la maison en attendant de pouvoir les récupérer. Ta facture te sera envoyée en fin de mois comme vous en avez l'habitude. Alors mis à part quelques chaussettes et caleçons perdus dans les affaires de ton fils, je n'ai rien lavé qui puisse t'appartenir.

Prenant acte de tout cela, Duo se sentit comme le pire des idiots. Ca semblait si simple pour Heero et si compliqué pour lui.

« - Je passe encore pour un crétin.

« - Tu passes pour quelqu'un de surmené qui ferait mieux d'apprendre à déléguer une partie de ses responsabilités s'il ne veut pas finir par perdre son fils.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« - Que tu rentres chaque soir trop tard pour profiter de lui, que tu pars trop tôt chaque matin pour avoir le temps de le faire déjeuner. En définitif que si tu passes aussi peu de temps avec lui par jour, tu aurais aussi bien pu prendre un poisson rouge.

Choqué. Duo était choqué qu'on puisse l'accuser de négligence envers son fils alors qu'il avait consacré tant de mois à son exclusivité.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça.

« - Ne te trompe pas sur mes intentions Duo. Je ne te fais aucun reproche. Je ne peux pas me permettre de juger ta vie en la partageant depuis 48h alors que ça fait des années qu'on ne se voit plus vraiment. J'essai juste de te dire que tu dois reprendre un peu de temps pour toi et ton fils, afin de faire le point sur votre futur.

Heero avait raison. Duo le savait pertinemment. Mais se l'entendre dire était douloureux. D'autant plus quand on faisait de son mieux.

« - Duo.

« - hm.

« - Non. Rien.

Comprenant que le jeune homme n'allait plus vouloir manger après ce qu'il lui avait dit, Heero regretta un peu plus encore ses paroles. Se levant, il attrapa son assiette et celle de Duo.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - Je débarrasse puisque je suppose que tu ne veux plus manger ce que j'ai fais.

Attrapant avec force son assiette pour la reposer à sa place, Duo insista des yeux pour qu'Heero agisse de même.

« - Alors c'est comme ça que Quatre a l'habitude de réagir ? Quand il trouve à redire sur tes paroles ou ta manière d'agir, il refuse de manger. Quand il ne te jette pas au visage l'assiette entière ?

« - Qu'est-ce…

« - Désolé. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ai trop parlé.

« - …

« - On a l'air bien tous les deux, hein ?

Soulevant les épaules d'indifférence, Heero détourna son regard. Il ne pensait pas ou plutôt espérait que Duo ne s'aperçoive de rien durant son très court séjour nocturne chez lui. Mais apparemment, il avait tout faux. Apercevant soudain une assiette vide tendu devant lui, le nippon releva finalement ses yeux pour croiser un regard décidé qui n'admettrait aucun refus à ce qui serait sa requête.

« - Encore.

« - Tu vas grossir.

« - Tu me feras suivre un régime demain.

« - Baka.

N'en ajoutant pas plus, Heero servit un peu plus encore de la poêlé encore tiède au natté. Finalement, même en colère l'un contre l'autre, ils savaient rester adultes….eux.

A suivre

mimi yuy

Micii à tous pour vos retours aussi rapide oo. Je suis toujours aussi surprise par leur présence lol.

Boubanath : Heero est parfait en tout à mes yeux (non, non, je suis pas du tout aveuglé par mon attachement pour ce perso ;p)

Kasufu : Nan, nan, pas tant de bouleversement pour les G-boys. Enfin… pas trop quoi ;p

Mytiane : Alors pas de grosse surprise pour la fin. Je ne le cache pas, ce sera bien un 1x2. Le déroulement sera pas trop surprenant non plus lol. Mais bon, cette fic n'a pour but que d'amener un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brut ;p (trop contente de voir qu'Angel semble être apprécié ;D)

Anaxarete : miciii et bah nan, c'est pas qu'une impression pour 1 et 4 (mais faudra attendre la fin pour tout comprendre ;p)

Anya-chan : vip, je sens que ça coule mieux moi aussi. La raison ? Ben cette histoire me tient subitement tellement à cœur qu'elle s'écrit vraiment toute seule. Je réfléchis à rien, juste à taper au mieux et au plus vite pour suivre le rythme de mon cerveau qui envoi les mots lol. C'est quand je peine à mettre en mot mes idées que le style et l'ortho est moins bon.

Hanako : Très clair effectivement. Merci à toi ;D

echizen D luddy : La phrase signifie juste que Duo peut dormir tranquille sans craindre de ne pas entendre son fils, si celui-ci se mettait à pleurer en pleine nuit car Heero étant aussi présent, tout à coté, il pourra l'entendre lui. (C'est la peur de beaucoup de jeunes parents, s'endormir trop profondément et donc ne pas entendre l'enfant en pleure pour pouvoir aller le rassurer. Du coup, ils dorment mal voir pas du tout du à ce stress. Donc, à moins que je sois très mauvaise, je pense sincèrement que ma phrase est bien française. Mais peut-être pas très clair pour autant, je l'admet volontiers ;D (Si tu veux une réponse plus précise, pense à mettre ton email)


	4. Jeudi

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette avec marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Aucune surprise.

**Une semaine.**

_Une semaine, c'est 7 jours, 168 heures, 1080 minutes, 604800 secondes. Une poigné de rien dans la vie d'un homme. Et pourtant, un rien suffit parfois à changer toute une vie._

**Jeudi.**

Ce matin-là encore, une certaine tornade brune traversa salon et cuisine au pas de course.

Duo but d'une traite un café bien trop chaud pour son estomac avant d'embrasser Angel assit sur les genoux d'Heero à boire consciencieusement son biberon au chocolat sans jamais lâcher son père des yeux. C'était un spectacle plus bruyant et vivant que les dessins animés de la télé.

« - J'essai de rentrer pas trop tard ce soir.

Un dernier bisou pour son fils qu'il rechignait à quitter et Duo prit sa mallette avant de sortir de la cuisine. Aussitôt Angel tenta de s'extraire des mains d'Heero. Ne sachant pas ce que l'enfant désirait, ce dernier le laissa faire pour découvrir avec stupéfaction que contrairement aux affirmations de Duo, le petit se tenait parfaitement bien sur ses deux jambes. Lâchant donc toutes entraves au garçon, Heero le vit courir à la suite de son père. Malheureusement, à peine avait-il atteint le tournant du couloir que la porte d'entrée claquait signifiant le départ définitif de Duo. Sous l'impulsion de sa course, l'enfant tomba, déclenchant tout aussitôt une crise de pleures aiguës. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Heero vienne à son secours.

« - Je sens que tu vas faire vivre une véritable crise cardiaque à ton père quand il va savoir ça.

Devant les yeux larmoyants, Heero prit le bambin dans les bras pour un câlin, gardant à l'esprit que quitte à le laisser s'entraîner à la course, il serait toujours plus avisé que cela ait lieu sur le tapis épais du salon.

#-#-#-#

Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'Heero était venu à son aide que Duo rentrait de nouveau chez lui avec calme et sérénité. Il savait qu'à l'image des deux premières soirées, aucun cri ne l'attendrait. Aucune maison sans dessus dessous. Rien de plus que son fils au visage souriant et un ami qui lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces dernières années.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, il fut toutefois surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit.

La chaleur ambiante aidant, il retira aussitôt sa veste et sa cravate. Loin des bureaux et de la voiture climatisés, on prenait toute conscience que l'été était bien là. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'après son grand ménage, Heero avait ce jour-là installé les « portes d'escalier » empêchant de leur présence les enfants de les grimper. Un achat qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas trouvé utile de placer vu qu'Angel refusait toujours de marcher.

Il déposait finalement toutes ses affaires sur le canapé quand un rire joyeux le renseigna enfin sur le lieu de retraite de ses petits anges. Le jardin.

Y passant un coup d'œil, tout en remontant ses manches de chemise, Duo fut tout simplement bluffé.

C'était…

Un tableau à garder en mémoire pour le restant de sa vie.

Heero torse nu, tenait contre lui Angel complètement dévêtu pour le sortir de la petite piscine en plastique acheté 6 mois plus tôt en perspective de jeux d'été.

« - Duo ?

« - …

Angel était beaucoup trop petit pour son age. Conséquence de graves carences survenues dés sa naissance qu'il était difficile de contrer face aux refus chroniques de l'enfant à se nourrir convenablement. Il semblait constamment trop maigre et trop triste ces dernières semaines. Mais dans les bras d'Heero, il semblait si épanoui, riant avec éclat et acceptant la présence de l'adulte sans aucune restriction. Un tableau plus riche que tous ce qu'il avait vu auparavant dans sa vie.

« - Duo ?

Sans dire un mot ni venir embrasser son fils comme il le faisait à l'accoutumer, le natté se pressa de rentrer dans la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dévalait les escaliers munis de l'arme ultime.

« - On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

« - Aller Heero, je t'en prie. Garde-le encore quelques minutes. Je veux une photo.

« - Qui t'as dit que j'acceptais qu'on me prenne en photo ?

« - Je ne prends qu'Angel. Y'aura que lui. S'il te plait. Il est si beau comme ça.

« - Dépêche Maxwell. Et gare à toi si je vois mon visage sur une seule d'entre-elles.

Mitraillant l'instant comme tout bon paparazzi qui se vaille, Duo ressentit un bonheur fou. Contre toute promesse, il avait bien cadré Heero avec Angel et les clichés numériques prévoyaient d'être aussi sublimes que ses deux modèles.

« - Je constate que t'as réussi à trouver la piscine et les petites portes dans la pagaille du garage.

« - Hum. Je me suis à la base permis de le ranger.

« - Heero….

« - Je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucune intention de fouiller toute ta maison. Mais laisser des choses traîner ou en équilibre en hauteur était un risque que ton fils soit blessé pour pas grand chose.

« - Tu as raison. Et je me moque bien que tu fouilles cette maison de fond en comble. J'ai rien à cacher que tu ne connaisses déjà de moi. C'est juste que ce n'était pas à toi de faire tout ça. Et moi je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi… et pour lui. Tu t'en occupes si bien.

« - Aller papa gâteau. Va le faire manger pendant que je range le jardin.

Attrapant son bébé emmitouflé dans une grande serviette de bain, Duo repartit gagatisant.

« - Irrécupérable.

Vidant la piscine, Heero renfila son tee-shirt à nouveau sec pour retrouver les deux « gamins » de la maison. S'il était torse nu à l'arrivé de Duo, ce n'était pas pour jouer les modèles en quête de photographes mais bien à cause du petit qui l'avait trempé de la tête au pied une heure plus tôt.

« - Duo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - Je réchauffe son biberon.

« - Ca risque de ne pas suffire. Il n'a pas encore dîné.

Le lui disant, Heero ouvrit la porte du micro-onde pour sortir une assiette contenant une purée et du jambon haché.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Le dîner de ton fils. Tu joues à quoi là avec tes questions ?

« - C'est gentil Heero mais Angel ne peut pas manger ça.

« - Elle n'a rien de chimique cette purée. C'est moi qui l'ai faite.

« - C'est gentil de t'être donné tant de mal. Moi je te parlais de l'ensemble. Il refuse les aliments solides en ce moment.

« - Peut-être avant. Mais plus depuis que je suis ici.

Et pour le lui prouver, Heero mis en marche le four, redressa quelque peu l'enfant sur sa chaise haute. Puis la sonnerie retentie, sortit l'assiette pour proposer une bouchée de purée tiède au petit garçon.

Résultat sans appel, attrapant de ses petites menottes la cuillère pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui, Angel avala l'ensemble avec appétit et une forte demande pour la suite. Ceci étant fait, Heero posa une chaise à coté d'Angel et mit assiette et cuillère dans les mains de Duo.

« - A ton tour.

« - Mais…..il … comment… ?

« - Nourris-le. On parlera du reste plus tard.

Alors qu'il vidait le biberon, mélange de lait et farine, dans l'évier Heero observa du coin de l'œil un Duo comblé de joie. Dire qu'il n'était qu'au tout début de ses surprises.

#-#-#-#

Après le couché de l'enfant. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau ensembles pour dîner. La chaleur étouffante, les faisant se contenter d'une salade fraîche.

« - Duo.

« - hum… ?

« - Angel a été abandonné ?

« - Non. L'état en a retiré la garde à sa mère suite à une ordonnance judiciaire. Comme c'était une décision irrévocable, il a été placé pour adoption.

« - Et tu l'as depuis quand ?

« - Bientôt un an. Mais il était très faible à l'époque. C'était comme si je devais m'occuper d'un nourrisson. Ce qui nous a fait supposer qu'il était un grand prématuré ou le bébé d'une droguée. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour commencer et bien nous adapter l'un à l'autre, j'ai fais une pause dans mon travail avant de le reprendre progressivement.

« - J'ai honte de te l'avouer. Mais je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais.

« - Si je l'avais dit de moi-même, tu n'aurais pas eu à poser la question. Je dirige un petit magazine vendu en kiosque. Je l'ai acheté avec ma solde de l'armé. On était tout petit au départ mais maintenant, ça marche plutôt bien. On est dans le top 20 des magazines culturels.

« - Je comprends mieux. Etre le patron, demande beaucoup de présence, je suppose.

« - Pas spécialement non. En fait, je bosse vraiment que la dernière semaine de chaque mois pour cause de bouclage. Maintenant que c'est fait, je pourrais rentrer encore plus tôt demain. Et ce chaque jour jusqu'au mois suivant.

« - C'est bien.

« - Et toi Heero ? Tu n'as jamais eu l'envie de faire quelque chose de précis ?

« - Non.

« - Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop d'habitude. Parce que je me doute que ce n'est pas possible de s'ennuyer quand on doit s'occuper d'un petit monstre comme le mien.

« - Etonnement, ton monstre porte bien son nom. C'est un ange avec moi. Quant à l'ennui de mes jours passés ces dernières années. Non. J'apprécie de ne pas avoir de contrainte d'aucune sorte. Cela peut choquer que je sois sans profession, mais ça me convient.

« - Pis ça te donne le temps de faire la cuisine.

« - Entre autre chose oui. Ne pas travailler ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'occupe pas de la journée. C'est plus un choix de vie

« - Je comprends.

S'accoudant à la table tout en mangeant son sorbet aux fruits, Duo observa avec envie celui qui lui faisait face. Pendant combien de mois, année même, avait-il rêvé pouvoir un jour partager de tels moments avec Heero ?

Juste discuter de leur goût, de la vie, de ces riens qui n'ont pas d'importance. Si seulement, cela pouvait être le reflet d'une vie heureuse et partagée.

Mais Heero était avec Quatre et ce depuis si longtemps. Leur couple semblait en difficulté, c'est vrai. Mais il n'était pas honnête pour lui d'en profiter. Heero repartirait dans 3 jours. Après avoir rendu à sa maison une odeur de neuf et a ses occupants un regain d'espoir et de paix.

Mais Dieu qu'il allait leur manquer.

Intérieurement Duo priait pour que le départ de son ami ne traumatise pas un peu plus son fils. Il semblait s'être tant attaché au jeune homme et ce, dés leur rencontre.

A suivre

mimi yuy

Raziel : Vi rapide car je vois pas d'intérêt à faire plus attendre quand on peut publier vite. Le prochain chapitre arrive d'ailleurs en fin de soirée ;p

Ninisse : Moi je ne connais que le 1x2x1. Egalité entre ces messieurs ! J'aime pas en voir un dominé par l'autre. Ca n'existe pas dans mon monde ;p

Syt the evil angel : lol, c'est amusant car pour moi, ca semblait évident. Oui c'est du 1x2x1 et pas de Quatre avec Heero (d'ailleurs si j'en ai écris c'était pour une amie, je reste fidèle à mes chouchous habituellement ;p)

Dark setsuna : micii pour cette si longue rev. Oui, Heero est parfait mais avec son lot de faiblesse. Et quatre, bah vous comprendrez plus ou moins tout sur tout d'ici la fin ;D Quant à Angel, ce pauve gamin a attendu longtemps avant d'avoir un nom et finalement, celui-ci c'est imposé de lui-même. J'ai bien pensé à un certain vampire, mais je me suis dis que tant pis. Ca lui allait finalement trop bien pour changer ;D

Et encore gros merci à Boubantah, Echizen D luffy, Elyz-chan et tous les autres.


	5. Vendredi

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette avec marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Aucune surprise.

Comme j'ai presque fini le 6 et qu'il sera donc prêt pour demain, je vous envoie de suite le 5 déjà publié sur mon site.

**Une semaine.**

_Une semaine, c'est 7 jours, 168 heures, 1080 minutes, 604800 secondes. Une poigné de rien dans la vie d'un homme. Et pourtant, un rien suffit parfois à changer toute une vie._

**Vendredi.**

Terminée. Sa semaine de travail était définitivement terminée. Et si elle avait plus que mal commencé, elle se terminait pour Duo sur un sentiment de joie extrême. Car débutait à présent un week-end entier qu'il pourrait partager avec Heero et son fils. Heureux à cette seule perspective, Duo entra dans la maison, les bras chargés de paquet. Une petite peluche pour son trésor et un autre cadeau pour sa nounou. Pas grand chose. Juste de quoi le remercier de toute son aide.

Il était encore très tôt pour la journée. L'heure du goûté devait être passé mais celle du dîner se trouvait encore loin. Heero qui lui reprochait d'être trop absent apprécierait sûrement son effort.

Il franchissait donc le vestibule quand une fois encore un doux son raisonna dans la grande pièce. Le rire joyeux de son fils. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

« - J'ai dit Non !

Le ton d'Heero n'était lui en rien joyeux. Une négation aussitôt suivie par un silence de plomb. Que c'était-il passé pour que le japonais agisse ainsi ? Apeuré que ce bonheur ne soit terni par une quelconque vérité, Duo avança à petit pas dans le couloir. Il avait peur d'arriver à son bout. Il avait peur de découvrir… quoi ? Qu'Heero maltraitait son fils en son absence ? Bien sur que non. Mais c'était toujours dur de la part d'un parent d'entendre son ange se faire sermonner par un autre. Même si le reste de la phrase d'Heero le rassura tout aussitôt.

« - On ne touche JAMAIS un verre brisé. C'est entendu ?

Après un silence pénible, un murmure inaudible pour Duo se fit entendre.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un sac poubelle et de verres qui s'entrechoquent et les rires furent à nouveau présents.

« - Angel arrête de courir, tu vas encore tomber.

Souriant à la voix devenue douce et aimante, Duo oublia aussi vite toutes ses craintes. Son fils était vraiment protégé auprès d'Heero. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Mais subitement, un mot resta coincé dans son esprit. Heero avait dis « courir » ?

A peine le réalisa-t-il qu'une petite frimousse passa devant le couloir et voyant son père couru vers lui en criant son sempiternelle.

« - Papa …

Si les premiers jours de cette semaine avaient été riches en émotion. S'il pensait avoir connu le plus beau comme le pire, Duo fut pourtant à nouveau statufié sur place. Son ange. Ce petit être meurtri qu'il était venu chercher un an plus tôt dans un orphelinat. Celui-là même qui accusait des retards sans nom dans son développement physique et mental, courrait vers lui, en criant son nom entre deux rires.

Cela étant trop pour un seul homme, Duo lâcha tout ce que ses mains tenaient pour se laisser tomber sur les genoux et accueillir de ses bras le corps frêle venu à sa rencontre.

Il serrait son fils si fort qu'il craignait de lui faire mal. Mais celui-ci à l'évidence surpris et heureux de le voir de retour si tôt dans la journée n'en offrait que plus son plus gros câlin.

« - Duo.

« - mmm ?

« - Tu pleures.

« - M'en fou. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

« - Il t'en reste pourtant beaucoup à venir.

« - Et je prie pour qu'ils soient tous plus beaux encore.

« - Baka.

Resté en retrait, Heero n'en ressentit pas moins tout autant de joie à être témoin de cette scène si pleine d'émotions. Il savait bien que cette découverte ferait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre à Duo. Ce type était trop sensible. Mais à le côtoyer, lui-même ressentait chaque jour un peu plus et un peu mieux la nature profonde de ses sentiments. De quoi, dans son cas, lui enlever toute joie du cœur.

Semble-t-il remit de ses émotions, Duo se recula un peu pour observer son fils avec un trop plein d'amour dans les yeux. Un coup d'œil à Heero et celui-ci lui désigna le salon. En clair, le père avait pour ordre de jouer avec son fils à présent.

« - J'ai ramené un cadeau pour toi Angel.

Voyant avec amusement l'enfant fouiner tout aussitôt dans ses sacs, Duo extirpa le bon pour le mettre hors de porter.

« - Dans le salon mon cœur.

Et sans plus attendre, l'enfant qui comprenait sans aucun mal ce qu'on lui disait, couru s'installer sur le tapis rouge qui était pour lui, le symbole de la dite pièce. C'est ainsi que Duo pu enfin profiter de son fils la soirée durant.

#-#-#-#

« - Au dîner maintenant !

Installant le petit dans sa chaise, Duo observa curieux ce qui serait au dîner de son fils ce soir là. Heero lui tendait pour cette occasion, une assiette emplie de pâte et de… petits bouts de poulet ?

« - Depuis quand il mâche des aliments durs ? Non parce qu'hier, la présence des purées était déjà exceptionnelle pour moi.

« - Il mange ainsi depuis que je m'en occupe.

« - Tu rigoles Heero ?

« - Pourquoi ? Vu son age, comme tu ne m'avais rien dit, je n'ai même pas réfléchi. J'ai vu qu'il avait des dents alors j'ai supposé qu'il ne prenait plus qu'un biberon le matin à son réveil et le soit avant de dormir ? Du coup, j'alterne depuis le départ entre le haché et les petits morceaux. Hier c'était purée car l'eau fatigue beaucoup les enfants et que je voulais qu'il finisse son dîner avant de dormir. Mais aujourd'hui que la sieste a été longue et que ta présence le rend tout joyeux, je te promets qu'il a assez d'énergie à revendre pour la manger cette assiette. Ne me dit pas qu'il n'a jamais rien mangé de tel avant ma venue ?

« - Si. Les petits pots, les purées et ce genre de chose. Mais il y a eu une régression, il y a deux mois. Au départ, il refusait l'alimentation venant de la main des nounous. Et puis à la fin même avec moi, il n'y avait plus que les biberons qu'il acceptait. Si bien que j'ai du les compléter de farine pour qu'il puisse se sentir rassasié.

Voyant Angel manger avec ses mains, chaque nouille, une à une, en les regardant avec attention discuter, Duo s'assis à ses cotés pour l'aider. A l'évidence, le petit avait eu trop faim pour attendre l'arrivée d'une quelconque cuillère ou fourchette.

« - Je me rends compte en t'en parlant maintenant, que je ne t'ai jamais rien dis depuis le départ concernant Angel. Comment t'as fais pour deviner ce qu'il fallait faire et quand il fallait le faire avec lui ?

« - Je n'ai pas la science infuse, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète Duo. J'ai agit comme pour toutes mes précédentes mission. J'ai analysé l'adversaire.

Et pour être plus explicite, Heero sortit d'un placard de la cuisine, une pile de livres traitant sur les enfants.

« - Tu les as semés dans toute la maison. Je les ai prit avec moi, dés le premier jour.

« - Tu veux dire que tu les as tous lu quand tu es arrivé ici ?

« - Le premier soir, oui. Je te l'ai déjà dis Duo. Je n'ai jamais eu à traiter avec un enfant jusqu'à ton arrivé inopiné chez nous avec Angel. Je ne me serais pas permis de prendre à la légère la responsabilité de m'occuper de ton fils. Si j'ai fais des erreurs avec lui, tu t'en prends aux pédiatres et psychiatres que tu as choisis de suivre en achetant ces bouquins.

Amusé par son sérieux à toute épreuve, Duo eu envie d'embrasser Heero pour le remercier. Mais même s'il n'avait dans l'idée qu'une simple bise, il savait que ce geste serait encore trop déplacé. Il était si dur d'être à ce point gâté par cet homme sans pouvoir lui rendre une infime part de ce bonheur qu'il créait pour lui.

« - La seule chose que je n'arrive toujours pas à lui faire comprendre, c'est l'utilité de ses couverts.

En effet, les adultes de nouveau concentré sur leur discutions, Angel maintenait serré sa fourchette d'une main, tout en attrapant son dîner de l'autre.

« - Je vais t'appeler Mary Popin's, Heero.

« - Pour ce commentaire acerbe, tu lui feras prendre son bain.

S'attendant à une réponse quelconque, Heero fut surpris de revoir Duo à nouveau sombre, donner la béqué à son fils. Cherchant son regard pour mieux comprendre la raison d'un tel changement d'humeur, Heero s'abaissa à leur niveau.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

« - Je n'ose plus. Le laver, j'entends. J'ai peur qu'il pleure de nouveau avec moi.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Cette étape est la pire de toute. Il n'a jamais cessé d'en faire un cauchemar depuis des mois.

« - Mais nous ne sommes plus « depuis des mois » Il a pleuré quand tu es rentré ? Quand tu as joué seul avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il rechigne seulement à manger ce que tu lui donnes pendant que je te parle ? Non. Alors arrête de stresser sans raison Duo. Tu vas le baigner et seul. Un enfant à besoin de passer du temps seul à seul avec son père. D'autant plus que tu es son unique parent. Si tout se passait mal avant c'est que vous étiez à bout tous les deux. Trop fatigués pour prendre assez de recul sur les choses. Maintenant que ça va mieux, ne retombe pas dans ce cercle vicieux de l'anxiété. Les gamins le ressentent beaucoup trop.

« - Tu as raison.

Amusé par la teneur des paroles d'Heero, Duo ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter son commentaire.

« - Tu vas pouvoir te reconvertir en psychologie infantile.

« - Sois sur que je ne ferais jamais autant d'effort pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

« - Alors merci. Merci pour tout Heero.

Et contre tous ses principes qu'il s'était promis de tenir, Duo embrassa la joue du nippon jusqu'alors agenouillé devant lui. Juste une bise qui eu pour effet de réchauffer la température interne des deux hommes.

« - Je te laisse finir.

« - Oui.

Sans plus attendre, Heero partit vers le salon.

Duo prenait conscience d'avoir sans doute fait une bêtise. Mais à cet instant, lui ne pensait déjà plus qu'au bonheur de retrouver chacun de ces moments complices qu'il avait perdu depuis quelques temps avec son fils. La compote terminée, Duo prit donc Angel qui lui tendait les bras pour monter à l'étage. Après le bain, il le descendit à nouveau pour le biberon du soir, l'occasion d'un dernier câlin partagé. Finalement, la journée avait été si bien remplie que l'enfant s'endormit dans les bras de son père, bercé par ce dernier, avant même de terminer sa dernière collation. Alors Duo le garda quelques instants encore. Profitant de ce moment si rare. Puis, il le coucha enfin, l'endormant définitivement en lui chantant une petite berceuse.

Une fois seule, Duo se laissa aller contre la porte refermée de la chambre d'enfant. Il voulait crier, hurler pour faire éclater sa joie. Il voulait prendre Heero dans ses bras pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

« - Tu as fais un miracle. Tu es un faiseur de miracle Heero. Je t'aime tant.

Se reprenant non sans mal, Duo redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, d'où une odeur délicieuse lui chatouilla les narines. S'il ne se trompait pas, ce soir, la nostalgie serait de mise. Comme lors de ces milliers de fois ou repus de fatigue à la fin d'une mission, personne n'avait le courage de préparer quoique ce soit, ce soir, deux belles pizzas toutes chaudes les attendaient sur la table basse du salon. Heero revenant de la cuisine avec un plateau recouvert de verres, serviettes et bière fraîche, lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

« - C'est juste histoire que tu retrouves tes marques pour cette journée un peu riche en découverte.

« - Tu as aussi trouvé ces factures-là.

« - Une bonne vingtaine près du téléphone.

« - Y'avais pas de raison que ça change.

« - Rassure-toi Duo, je ne l'avais jamais envisagé.

Amusé, Duo pouffa comme un gamin. Etait-ce sa faute s'il avait un penchant pour les pizzas livrées épaisses et bien copieuses. Heureux de voir qu'ils se connaissaient toujours aussi bien malgré le temps passé loin l'un de l'autre, Duo sourit de plus belle. Décidément, ce week-end s'apprêtait à être merveilleux.

A suivre

mimi yuy


	6. Samedi

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette avec marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Aucune surprise.

**Une semaine.**

_Une semaine, c'est 7 jours, 168 heures, 1080 minutes, 604800 secondes. Une poigné de rien dans la vie d'un homme. Et pourtant, un rien suffit parfois à changer toute une vie._

**Samedi.**

Une forme se mouvait avec sensualité sous un drap fin pour seul vêtement. En ce matin, les rayons du soleil déjà hauts dans le ciel, Duo redécouvrait une activité devenue rare dans le répertoire de sa vie de père célibataire. La sainto sainte : Grasse matinée. Il avait bien conscience que c'était anormal de pouvoir profiter d'un silence paisible et de son lit sous la chaleur du jour. Mais la garantie qu'aucune catastrophe ne pouvait survenir était plus forte que la raison qui le poussait à ouvrir enfin ses yeux.

A cet instant, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers l'origine de cette sérénité retrouvée. Si bien que dans cette phase de semi-réveil, tout comme la veille lorsqu'il s'était couché, Duo laissa ses mains vagabonder sur sa peau. Il lui suffisait de penser à sa voix, douce et grave, à l'expression de son visage ou encore sa démarche pour qu'un feu brûlant prenne vie dans son corps. Une seule image du jeune homme suffisait à faire naître un désir sans fin en lui. Si bien qu'à défaut de pouvoir assouvir tout cet amour, ce désir qu'il ressentait à l'encontre d'Heero, Duo se contentait d'un soulagement factice à sa frustration physique.

Obtenant une maigre compensation de par sa propre main, Duo se laissa doucement redescendre dans un sommeil réparateur, embué là encore de cette voix qui lui murmurait son prénom à l'oreille.

« - Duo….

« - mmmm

C'était incroyable comme depuis qu'Heero vivait sous son toit, il ressentait à ce point la présence du nippon par tous ses pores.

« - Duo.

Finalement, ce fut le bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent qui le sortit juste un peu de sa torpeur. C'était à croire que les fantasmes de sa nuit semblaient se poursuivre, lui offrant de leur présence une expression béate sur son visage.

« - T'es réveillé ?

« - hein ? Heero ?

Comprenant subitement que la voix et les légers bruits venaient réellement d'Heero, Duo se redressa légèrement et avec paresse à défaut d'énergie immédiate pour voir une fois encore l'impensable. Son ami s'approchait à petit pas, un lourd plateau à pieds dans ses mains. Une situation normale, s'ils avaient partagé leur nuit. Mais ceci n'étant pas leur cas, Duo ne comprenait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'apporter le petit déj ?

« - J'ai eu pitié de toi. Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

« - Si ! Bien sur que si. Mais…

Duo se demanda s'il l'avait vu ou seulement entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. On avait beau être un homme célibataire et donc ressentir parfois le besoin de subvenir seul à certaines « nécessités physiologiques », se faire prendre par surprise en pleine masturbation avait de quoi vous rendre mal à l'aise. Mais au regard d'Heero totalement naturel, le natté se calma tout aussitôt. Après tout, depuis l'arrivé d'Angel dans sa vie, il avait appris à agir avec toute discrétion alors si le brun venait juste d'entrer, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il est vu ou entendu quoique ce soit.

Rassuré, Duo confirma sa bonne surprise d'un sourire bien à lui quand il tiqua de nouveau sur un détail technique d'importance. A se laisser aller à ses fantasmes toute la nuit durant jusqu'au petit matin, il ne portait strictement rien. Et dans cette tenue, il était certain qu'un simple frôlement, une seule caresse involontaire d'Heero à son égard suffirait pour que son corps réagisse et que cela se voit.

« - Je ne suis pas décent Heero.

« - Amusant comme rien en toi ne me surprend vraiment depuis mon arrivé ici.

« - nia nia nia.

« - Reste sous ton drap et je ne te violerais pas.

« - C'est rassurant. Dis donc tu boites ou quoi ?

En effet, Heero ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint, avançant d'une lenteur exagérée avec semble-t-il une défaillance à la hanche droite.

« - Si je vais plus vite, il tombe.

Etonné par la réponse, Duo se redressa un peu plus pour apercevoir Angel marcher aux cotés d'Heero. Le pouce dans la bouche, sa nouvelle peluche dans l'autre main, il tenait avec celle-ci un bout du pantalon d'Heero, se maintenant grâce à lui aux cotés du japonais. Une scène adorable qui calma tout aussitôt ses hormones.

Arrivé enfin jusqu'au lit, Duo installa le plateau contenant trois déjeunés complets sur ses jambes, histoire de cacher toute traîtrise subite de son propre corps. Tandis qu'Heero soulevait d'un geste souple le petit par sa ceinture, histoire de faciliter son escalade du lit parental.

Aussitôt, mue certainement par une grande habitude, l'enfant partit s'asseoir sur ses fesses matelassées d'une couche, aux cotés du plateau dressé. Constatant alors le manque de réaction des adultes, il finit par tendre les bras d'impatience.

Comprenant parfaitement la demande, Duo lui tendit aussitôt le biberon encore chaud trônant au milieu des tasses de café et tartines beurrées.

« - Je pense que c'est pour toi mon coeur.

A peine commença-t-il à boire son biberon que l'enfant entraîné par son poids partit en arrière obligeant Duo à le caler entre plusieurs coussins. Alors bien installé, le petit pu observer à loisir le comportement décidément instructif des deux hommes prenant soin de lui.

« - On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Une idée Heero ?

« - Je crois que j'en ai une, effectivement.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Un truc très sympa que l'on partagera avec beaucoup de monde.

« - Dis-moi !

« - Les courses.

Devant le regard plein de déception du natté, Heero eu du mal à garder tout son sérieux. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas une occupation classée dans ses favorites.

« - Désolé. Mais ce n'est pas seul avec Angel et sans voiture que je peux m'occuper de certain ravitaillement.

« - Mon Dieu, c'est vrai que t'es venu avec ma voiture ! C'est moi qui dois te ramener lundi.

« - Y'a des taxis pour ça, Duo. Mais j'évite habituellement de les prendre pour acheter des couches.

« - Tu as raison. Encore une fois, je suis trop stupide pour ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même alors qu'habituellement je les fais aussi le samedi matin. Quoiqu'il en soit, avec tout le mal que tu t'es donné jusqu'ici, c'est la moindre des choses que je m'en charge.

« - Nous irons tous les trois.

« - Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Angel n'a pas toujours la patience pour ca.

« - On doit l'habituer à tout ce qui fait partit de sa vie courante. Comme tu vis seul avec lui, il t'arrivera forcément à nouveau dans l'avenir d'avoir besoin de sortir sans pouvoir le laisser seul.

« - Oui, mais là on est deux et je veux pas te faire subir ce genre d'expérience.

« - Fais-moi confiance, il sera sage comme une image. Il me l'a promis pour que son père soit fier de lui. Pas vrai ?

Tournant leurs visages vers Angel, ce dernier toujours accaparé par son biberon, les observa en retour une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

« - Adoraaaaaaable.

« - Duo…

#-#-#-#

Finalement, c'est digne d'une petite famille qu'ils se rendirent tous ensembles au supermarché le plus près de la maison. Une enseigne noyée au cœur d'un multi complexe de grande taille.

« - J'ai dit NON ! Ne touche pas à ça !

« - Mais Heero, c'est pas plus cher et pis celui-ci, il a le jeu dedans…. Ailllle ça fait mal !

« - Anta baka !

« - Mais…

Désabusé par la réaction immédiate de Duo, Heero venait de le frapper d'une tape sur le crâne.

« - Crétin, je ne parlais pas à toi mais à ton fils. T'es un adulte qui s'assume aux dernières nouvelles. Alors tu peux bien prendre ce que veux tant que tu ne me mets pas sur le dos tes prises de poids.

« - Bah.

Regardant son fils à la mine penaude de ne pas avoir pu chiper un paquet de couleurs vives, Duo eut la sombre sensation que malgré les dires d'Heero, ils étaient tous deux réprimandés pour une même bêtise.

« - Sur ce coup, je suis comme toi mon cœur.

Le regard compatissant rendu par son fils fit à nouveau craquer Duo qui le chouchouta tout aussitôt d'une pluie de baisers, au grand désarroi d'Heero. Finalement, la personne qui pâtissait le plus de ces courses était bien lui. Il n'était pas si simple de gérer deux gamins aussi intenables, sachant que le pire n'était certainement pas le plus jeune.

« - Histoire qu'on ne reste pas tous les trois, quinze ans au rayon chocolat, tu veux quoi pour demain Duo ?

« - ch'ais pas.

N'obtenant aucune coopération, Heero profita d'un moment d'inattention du garçon pour glisser le bout de sa natte dans la main d'Angel sagement assit sur la section avant du chariot. Comme il l'imaginait, il n'eut pas à en attendre longtemps les conséquences. A la première incartade du jeune homme pour aller se saisir d'une énième sucrerie, une exclamation retentit dans le magasin.

Un cri suivi d'un silence de plomb de la part de Duo, venant de perdre une poigné de cheveux. Heero lui payerait cette traîtrise. Mais pour s'assurer que cela ne se renouvelle plus, mieux valait encore s'en protéger à la source.

« - Mon chéri, faut pas toucher aux cheveux de papa. Ou alors faut les lâcher quand il s'éloigne un peu de toi.

Mais comme de bien évidement, si Heero semblait avoir une autorité parfaite sur l'enfant, cela ne semblait pas si flagrant avec lui.

L'animation passée autour de leur chariot, Heero jusqu'alors parti chercher lait et couches, revint auprès du natté.

« - Alors ? T'as fais ton choix pour demain ?

Voulant d'abord choisir un plat compliqué pour se venger de cette blague de mauvais goût, Duo vit subitement, une publicité non loin de là. L'image d'une famille heureuse assise dans une grande étendue d'herbe. Mettant à plus tard ses idées de vengeance, c'est l'âme en fête qu'il trouva enfin sa réponse.

« - Je sais !

« - A dire ?

« - Pique-nique !

« - Pique-nique ?

« - Oui, On va faire un pique-nique ! Dis oui, dis ouis, dis oui.

Amusé de voir Angel sautiller sur son siège à l'image de son père sans trop savoir pourquoi, Heero hocha juste la tête pour obtenir deux hourras. Décidément, il était dit qu'ils ne passeraient pas inaperçu en cette fin de matinée.

« - Alors c'est parti.

« - Attend !

« - Quoi encore Duo ?

« - Je m'occupe de tout.

« - mmm ?

« - Tu fais tout depuis ton arrivé mardi. Alors laisse-moi te prouver que je sais tout aussi bien me charger de mon bébé et de nos repas.

« - En clair.

« - Je m'occupe des courses pour les menus du week-end et toi de ceux de la semaine.

« - ok.

Etant d'accord sur la marche à suivre, Duo prit le cadis en mains et retrouva subitement un sérieux et une efficacité digne de ses missions d'avant paix.

A l'évidence, prouver qu'il n'était pas un « bon à rien » lui tenait à cœur. Pourtant, Heero n'en avait jamais douté un seul instant. Observant rêveur la silhouette filiforme jouer des coudes pour obtenir son melon, le japonais se sentit stupide. Le plus bête des deux était bien lui. Inconsciemment, il avait tout acheté pour deux adultes et un enfant. Mais lui en déplaise, il devait sortir de leur vie dans deux jours. Un constat qui ne le rendait pas heureux.

Désirant toutefois ne pas gâcher ces derniers jours, Heero partit sauver Angel d'un risque d'étouffement aux vues de toutes ces femmes venues à leur tour chercher une courge sucrée.

Au rythme où ils avançaient dans leurs courses, il ne faisait aucun doute que Duo proposerait à leurs fins d'aller manger dans un restaurant du centre commercial. L'un de ceux donnant sur une terrasse avec vues sur un lac.

Après quoi, ils passeraient la journée à flâner dans la maison, jouer dans le jardin et préparer la sortie du lendemain. A moins qu'il ne leur prépare lui, un gros gâteau au chocolat. Peut-être le premier que mangerait Angel. Une raison supplémentaire pour qu'il le réussisse à la perfection.

Des idées plein la tête d'une vie simple et si lointaine de ces années d'adolescent terroriste, Heero soupira à nouveau. Dans un coin de sa tête, il avait conscience de se faire du mal. Tout comme la réminiscence d'un élément oublié, le rendait inquiet. Comment Quatre allait prendre son escapade, facilement qualifiable de fugue, à son retour ?

A suivre

mimi yuy

Un chapitre encore un peu court, mais les suivants, vont être plus longs et plus… heu… bougeant ;p Enfin en principe.

Shinoyasumi : Amusant comme Quatre est pas aimé là. Dire qu'on a encore rien dit sur lui, ça promet pour la suite ;p En tout cas, micii pour tout :D

Iria-chan : Duo ne va pas avoir grand besoinqu'on le pousse à craquer. Il craque déjà ;p

Shima chan : Là honte. Je ne pensais pas que 6 kilos c'était aussi petit. (D'un autre coté, j'aurais réfléchis un peu plus, un bébé à la naissance pouvant faire jusqu'à 4 kilos, c'était pourtant une évidence que j'écrivais des bétises) En fait, si je connais quand même pas trop mal les gamins pour avoir presque une décennie de baby-sittiing derrière moi, j'en ai porté des tas, mais jamais pesé un seul d'entre eux ;p Donc je prend note et vais rectifier ce détail de suite, car non, si Angel est petit pour son age, il n'est pas pour autant anorexique. 16 kilos c'est mieux ou il faut encore plus ? 20 ? (Help ! qui a un petit frère tout petit petit de 2ans pour me dire ?)

Quoiqu'il en soit, encore un gros micii à Naia, Echizen D Luddy, Syt the evil angel et tous les autres :D

Et a demain pour la suite (au passage, après re-découpage, la fic fera 9 chapitres finalement. Incapable que je suis de tenir mes plans d'histoires lol ;p)


	7. Dimanche

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette avec marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Aucune surprise.

**Une semaine.**

_Une semaine, c'est 7 jours, 168 heures, 1080 minutes, 604800 secondes. Une poigné de rien dans la vie d'un homme. Et pourtant, un rien suffit parfois à changer toute une vie._

**Dimanche.**

Ce matin-là, la maisonnée toute entière raisonnait des rires de joies et d'anticipation des protagonistes au départ.

Depuis la crise vécue avec son père, Angel n'était plus sortit avec Duo plus loin que leur jardin, si bien que l'impatience se lisait facilement sur son visage. Les explications des adultes la veille l'avaient parfaitement mit en situation. Aujourd'hui, direction un grand parc muni d'un petit zoo à visiter à pieds dans l'après midi ou pour son cas, en poussette. Objet utile retrouvé par un nippon satisfait qu'il vienne en renfort de ses bras.

Après une petite heure de route, les deux hommes débarquèrent enfant et sac de vivre, direction un emplacement dégagé loin de toute foule.

Tenant chacun Angel à une main, les deux hommes avançaient à la vitesse de ses petites jambes. Quand leur silence paisible fut brisé d'une étrange requête.

« - Lève ton bras droit Duo.

Cherchant rarement les raisons des demandes d'Heero, ces dernières lui ayant plus d'une fois sauvé la vie dans leur passé commun, Duo s'exécuta pour s'apercevoir qu'ainsi, son fils avait la sensation de s'envoler. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de leur offrir un nouveau rire joyeux. A croire que toute tristesse et tous malaises avaient définitivement disparus depuis l'arrivée d'Heero à leurs cotés.

#-#-#-#

Après avoir joué au ballon avec Angel puis sans lui comme deux vrais gamins, les deux hommes dévorèrent le repas, faisant goûter un peu tout au petit des plus ouverts sur la question. Le déjeuné se déroulait donc à merveille quand Angel eut la bonne idée, son dessert fini, de se vider un verre d'eau au visage. Une petite facétie le faisant rires aux éclats vite suivis de Duo qui trouvait depuis peu, toutes ses bêtises absolument adorables. Mais à l'évidence, il n'en était pas de même pour Heero qui fit aussitôt porter sa voix sur un ton sec et tranchant.

« - NON !

Sous l'ordre tonné avec force, Angel et Duo sursautèrent de concert.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend Heero ? Il s'amusait. C'est tout.

Ignorant les paroles de Duo, Heero termina sa phrase.

« - J'ai dis Non. Tu ne dois jamais rien vider ainsi sur ton visage ! C'est compris ?

Un peu perturbé par le fait que son père riait lui de sa bonne idée, Angel chercha un peu de soutient auprès de lui. Le comprenant parfaitement, Duo vint à son secours, l'entourant un peu plus de ses bras.

« - Tu exagères. Il n'a rien fait de mal.

« - Aujourd'hui ce n'est que de l'eau Duo. Mais demain ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand il se renversera de la même manière des jus de fruits, des sodas ou pire ton verre de vin ou de vodka ? Mise à part les taches que cela provoquera, je te rappelle que l'alcool fort ou la mousse de bière peut brûler les yeux des enfants. Lui ne saura pas faire la différence sur le contenu avant longtemps, alors c'est « non » pour le geste et cela simplifie tout.

Réalisant l'ampleur des conséquences d'un geste aussi insignifiant, Duo redescendit son regard sur son fils pour lui parler avec douceur. Il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises qu'il était important pour un enfant qu'il n'existe pas de règles différentes entre chaque personne qu'il côtoyait, raison pour laquelle les adultes devaient parler d'une même voix. Aujourd'hui était donc l'occasion pour certifier à son petit ange qu'il était d'accord avec les exigences d'Heero à son égard.

« - Heero avait raison mon cœur. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Ca peut être dangereux pour toi.

Hochant la tête en guise d'accord, Angel regarda ensuite le grondeur pour savoir s'il l'aimait toujours. Demande qui fut répondu tout aussitôt par un ébouriffement de cheveux.

« - Tu avais trop chaud ?

A la seconde affirmation du petit, Heero se releva avec souplesse pour s'accroupir devant l'enfant et lui tendre la main.

« - Dans ce cas tu aurais du nous le dire. Je sais très bien que tu peux dire quelques mots quand tu le souhaites. On ne peut pas toujours deviner ce qui t'arrive, si tu ne t'exprimes pas. D'accord ? Bien. Alors viens avec moi maintenant.

Prenant docilement la main tendue, Angel se retourna pour savoir si son père les suivait vers l'inconnu.

« - On va où ?

« - Il y'a des jeux d'eau à deux pas. Ca va le rafraîchir.

Voyant qu'Heero cachait son malaise à voir l'enfant l'observer avec crainte, Duo lui, lui était reconnaissant. Heero n'agissait pas pour faire plaisir à son fils mais pour son bien. Une différence parfois infime qui d'autres fois nécessitait de prendre sur soi. Pour cela encore, il faudrait qu'il le remercie.

#-#-#-#

Juste avant leur départ pour le chemin de promenade faisant le tour des différents enclos avec animaux, Heero termina l'enrobage des bras, jambes et visage d'Angel d'une épaisse couche de crème solaire sous le regard amusé du natté.

« - Arrête Heero. Il va ressembler à un fromage à tartiner si tu continues.

« - Il vaut mieux en mettre trop que pas assez.

« - Je suis quand même surpris qu'il ne dise rien.

« - Question d'habitude. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas jouer dans le jardin avant d'y passer.

S'arrêtant finalement, la crème étant bien assimilée par la peau de l'enfant, Heero observa ses mains contenant le surplus de la crème solaire. Il aurait du les essuyer et ainsi en terminer avec cette tache. Mais un brin de folie prit subitement d'assaut son esprit et son corps. Se redressant, il approcha avec calme et naturel le visage de Duo pour y faire pénétrer de quoi le protéger lui aussi du soleil. Un acte qui, s'il surprit le natté, ne fut pas repoussé, tant la surprise du geste l'avait figé.

« - Heu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - Je me débarrasse du surplus.

« - Sur mon visage ?

« - T'es blanc comme ton fils.

« - Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le loisir de voir le soleil depuis qu'il fait beau.

« - Raison de plus pour faire attention.

« - Et toi ?

« - Je ne crains pas le soleil moi.

Duo aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était pourtant un peu rouge à cet instant. Mais n'étant pas dans un meilleur état pour de toutes autres raisons, il choisit, pour une fois, de garder le silence. Si Heero ne semblait pas gêné de sa bonne idée, ce n'était pas du tout son cas.

Sa tache terminée, Heero ferma le tube puis vissa la caquette réglementaire sur la tête d'Angel qui fut par ce geste enfin libre de partir à l'aventure. Alors les deux hommes le suivirent à son rythme, qui s'averrait être un pas tranquille.

« - Heero.

« - hum ?

« - Tu crois qu'il va bientôt parler ?

« - Il marche, mange normalement et dit « papa » à tout bout de champs. Ca me semble quand même bien partit pour continuer.

« - C'est sur que tout aussi doué sois-tu, ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il pouvait développer cette pratique là.

« - Il me semble que je te parle bien à toi depuis mon arrivé mardi.

« - C'est vrai. Mais jamais plus que nécessaire. Moi je veux qu'Angel me raconte tout et n'importe quoi. Je veux qu'il rentre de l'école pour m'expliquer avec plein de précision et de passion comment c'est passé sa journée. Qu'il me raconte les histoires qu'il s'invente pour jouer, ce qu'il pense de chaque chose qui l'entoure.

« - Ne te projette pas trop dans l'avenir Duo. Profite du moment présent. Ou tu regretteras, les soirs venus où adolescent il s'enfermera dans sa chambre, de ne pas avoir assez profité de cette période de l'enfance où il se blottissait dans tes bras sans raison.

Observant à la dérobé son ami, Duo le vit les yeux braqués sur son fils, prêt à intervenir à la moindre faiblesse de ses petites jambes. Un comportement qu'il avait bien lui-même en tant que père mais qu'Heero n'avait pourtant pas besoin lui de posséder. Si on ajoutait à cela ses paroles toujours raisonnables. Malgré une certaine distance émotionnelle qu'il conservait avec l'enfant, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Il avait une réelle affection pour Angel.

« - Finalement Heero. T'as beau jouer les durs, t'es pas mieux que moi avec lui.

« - Ne nous compare pas, s'il te plait. Tu ES le seul gâteux.

Amusé, Duo ne répondit pas, poussant devant lui une poussette qui allait s'avérer inutile finalement. A présent bien campé sur ses pieds, Angel semblait ne plus vouloir bouger autrement que par lui-même.

N'étant pas encore en période de vacances, les allées restaient peu fréquentées. Une situation idéale. Une situation qui aurait permis à Duo en d'autres circonstances de glisser sa main dans celle d'Heero. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas envisageable.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Duo ?

« - Si. Tout est parfait. Peut-être un peu trop en fait.

N'osant croire ce qu'il aurait pu déduire de ces paroles, Heero hocha la tête avant de visser à nouveau son regard sur cette petite forme de vie qui lui tirait maintenant la main pour l'entraîner voir l'animal qu'il semblait avoir peur de découvrir seul.

#-#-#-#

Son dîner avalé avec appétit, Angel fut couché tout aussitôt.

Malgré son court sommeil lors du retour en voiture, le garçon était épuisé de sa très longue journée.

Ayant à leur tour terminé de manger, Duo sortait de la cuisine qu'il venait de ranger quand Heero le rejoignit, déposant son sac de l'armé dans l'entrée. C'était l'un de ces sacs réglementaires militaires qui à l'instar de ceux des marins, se portait comme un baluchon sur une épaule.

« - Tu l'as gardé ? J'ai du jeter le mien dés que j'ai emménagé ici.

« - Bah, dans mon cas, il est bien assez grand pour y ranger mes affaires alors pourquoi en changer.

« - Je comprends.

N'ayant aucune envie de finir la soirée sur ce constat de départ imminent, Duo en profita avant tout pour remercier une fois encore son ancien compagnon d'arme. Quelles que soient la mission, Heero avait démontré qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance et compter sur lui pour protéger ses arrières.

« - Merci pour tout Heero. Tu m'auras offert plus que tu ne le crois cette semaine. D'ailleurs tant que j'y pense, je vais te faire un chèque tout de suite.

« - Pour ?

« - Ben te payer.

« - Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas venu t'aider pour ça.

« - Je le sais bien. Mais on s'était mis d'accord, non ? D'autant plus que tu dois en avoir besoin.

« - Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?

« - Mais …

« - C'est Quatre. C'est avec lui que tu en as parlé ?

« - Ben….

« - Il t'a dis quoi au juste ? Que je refusais de travailler ? Que je vivais à ses crochets ?

« - Non.

« - Mais il te l'a fortement fait penser.

« - Peut-être.

Soupirant, Heero n'en leva pas pour autant la voix. Habitué à tout prendre dans le calme depuis qu'il vivait auprès d'Angel, il posa une question qu'il jugeait pertinente.

« - A ton avis Duo. Pourquoi, je ne travaille pas ?

« - Parce que tu n'as pas trouvé quelque chose qui te convienne vraiment. Ou que tu considères mériter un peu de repos après nos années de jeunesse sacrifiées pour rétablir la paix ?

« - Parce que je suis déjà trop riche pour pouvoir tout dépenser en une seule vie.

« - Que … quoi ?

« - A mon départ de l'armé, j'ai placé l'argent que je possédais dans la bourse. Après quelques mouvements plus ou moins risqués et de hauts vols, je vis aujourd'hui de cet argent placé à présent dans des valeurs sûres et suffisamment diverses pour m'assurer un avenir sans ombre et une rente plus que confortable. Tout du moins, pour te donner une idée, suffisante pour me permettre d'acheter un loft comme celui de Quatre chaque mois de l'année.

« - Tu veux dire que cet appartement ?

« - Etait un cadeau que j'ai fais à Quatre pour notre première année de vie commune.

« - Ho.

Une découverte de taille quand on savait que toutes les possessions matérielles d'Heero tenaient dans le sac militaire posé à ses pieds. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec si peu ? Ne s'attacher à rien ? Aujourd'hui, Duo serait mortifié de se débarrasser de tout ce qui encombrait cette maison.

« - Maintenant dis-moi plutôt si tu as réussi à trouver une nouvelle nounou ?

« - Sincèrement, je dois t'avouer que non. Finalement, aucune femme ne convient et les hommes sont rares dans la profession. Je vais prendre quelques jours de vacances le temps de m'organiser à nouveau. Maintenant que le bouclage est terminé, je peux me permettre de jouer les dilettantes pendant quelques semaines.

« - Tu veux que je reste un peu plus longtemps ?

« - Tu avais dis une semaine.

« - C'était une durée comme une autre. Je n'ai aucune contrainte moi.

« - Mais Quatre.

« - On ne parle pas de Quatre, Duo.

Lasse d'entendre ce nom, Heero avança inconsciemment sa main vers une mèche rebelle échappée de la natte de Duo pour la replacer derrière son oreille avant de tout lâcher subitement face à l'effroyable réalité de son geste.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi familier avec lui.

« - On évoque le bien-être de ton fils pour l'instant. Alors souhaites-tu que je reste encore un peu ?

« - Oui.

Duo s'en voulait. Quelque part, il avait la sensation d'utiliser son fils pour le contraindre à rester avec eux. Car bien trop éblouit par les progrès fait par Angel auprès d'Heero, il n'avait lui, pas effectué une seule recherche de la semaine pour se trouver une nouvelle nounou.

« - J'aimerais que tu restes Heero…. Le plus longtemps possible. Mais j'ai conscience que c'est trop demandé.

« - Et si je te disais oui ? Ou plutôt que moi aussi j'ai envie de rester parce que je me sens bien, utile et à ma place ici ?

« - Alors je t'engagerais aussitôt pour un contrat à vie.

La blague n'en étant pas une pour le cœur de Duo, ce dernier avait du mal à garder son sourire en place. Il avait plutôt envie de pleurer à l'idée qu'il se jouait un fantasme à cet instant.

« - Dans ce cas, je reste encore pour Angel.

« - Et pour moi ?

« - hm ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre indéfiniment aux cotés d'Heero sans ressentir trop d'attrait et réussir à se maîtriser à tout instant, Duo décida d'être honnête avec lui-même et son ami. Ca servait à rien de cacher ses sentiments. Ils étaient adultes après tout. On pouvait dire « je t'aime » sans que ce soit réciproque et que l'autre vous mette un poing dans la figure. Ils étaient loin des adolescents trop timides de leur jeunesse. Etre adulte s'était aussi savoir gérer toute situation avec calme et intelligence. Avouer ses sentiments ne changerait rien à la situation actuelle, si ce n'est la rendre plus facile et dénuée de tout mensonge, le concernant.

« - Je veux dire Accepterais-tu de rester pour moi aussi ?

« - Pour toi ?

« - Oui. Pour moi.

Ne sachant si les paroles étaient mieux que les actes, Duo opta toutefois pour le geste. Ils avaient trop tendance à se comprendre de travers s'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors sans plus attendre, il embrassa tout simplement Heero. Mais là, on était loin d'une bise sur la joue. C'était un vrai et si simple baiser sur les lèvres. L'écourtant au maximum malgré ses envies de plus, Duo recula d'un pas en attente d'une quelconque réaction.

« - Je suis désolé.

« - Tu ne le penses même pas Duo.

« - Si … Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas l'être.

Riant de sa propre réponse, Duo reprit tout aussi vite son sérieux. Le moment était critique et en rien comique. En revanche, au point où ils en étaient, il pouvait bien lui avouer toute la vérité à présent.

« - Heero. Je crois qu'il est important que tu le saches. Ce baiser, ce n'est pas un remerciement pour ces 7 jours. Même si après, ça ne me déplaira pas de le refaire pour cette excuse. Ca fait longtemps que je tiens à toi. Je t'aime depuis la guerre… Un peu après peut-être. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de distinguer sentiment fraternel, désir sexuel et amour sincère. Quoiqu'il en soit, si je me suis éloigné si vite de vous tous, il y a deux ans, c'est que je ne pouvais plus vivre à tes cotés sans pouvoir refreiner l'envie que j'avais chaque jour de te prendre dans mes bras, te montrer combien je t'aimais. C'était trop dur de jouer à l'ami quand je ne désirais qu'une chose, être plus que ça à tes yeux.

Semblant de marbre face à cette confidence, Heero parla à son tour. Calme, fidèle à lui-même.

« - Quand tu es parti, Quatre est venu me voir. Il m'a expliqué que tu lui avais dit t'éloigner de nous car tu prenais de plus en plus conscience que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et que tu redoutais de me faire plus de mal en restant à nos cotés et ainsi me laisser croire en un espoir illusoire qu'on puisse vivre quelque chose tous les deux. Après toi, Trowa et Wufei sont partis à leur tour, vivre leur vie comme il l'entendait. Si bien que je suis resté seul avec lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de mes sentiments, Quatre m'a dit un soir que si j'acceptais de vivre à ses cotés, avec lui, en tant que compagnon, il me promettait que très vite, je serais heureux. Il m'aimait assez pour deux. Alors si je faisais des efforts, notre vie atteindrait la perfection.

« - Alors Quatre….. Toi, tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment ?

« - Je n'ai jamais désiré que toi Duo. Et quelque part je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle, Quatre est devenu ainsi avec moi. Son amour était trop fort. Si bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu que douleur et jalousie dans son regard pour moi.

Prenant conscience que son ami, son frère d'arme d'une époque révolue, possédait les mêmes sentiments à son égard et depuis si longtemps, Duo luttait douloureusement pour empêcher des larmes de frustration s'échapper. C'était trop cruel de s'avouer avec tant de facilité et de distance leurs sentiments mutuels quand on leur avait prit deux longues années de leur vie. Comment faisaient-ils seulement pour rester aussi calmes l'un face à l'autre après de telles révélations ?

« - Si j'ai tout compris, je peux t'embrasser à nouveau Heero ?

« - Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses un jour demandé la permission pour ce genre de chose.

Laissant finalement échapper une larme de ses yeux améthyste, Duo attira d'un geste brusque Heero à lui. Alors commença une série de baisers fougueux laissant à penser qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais s'arrêter.

Heero repoussa avec autorité un Duo consentant pour tout jusqu'au fin fond du canapé. Il goûtait, lapait, mordait tour à tour cette chair si fine qu'il avait tant de fois imaginée pouvoir modeler à son gré. Dire qu'ils étaient si proches depuis une semaine, dormant dans des chambres séparées d'un simple couloir. Les mains de Duo semblaient partout sur sa peau. Elles le rendaient fou. Il le rendait fou d'un désir si longtemps réprimé qu'il allait exploser.

Mais alors qu'ils obtenaient enfin l'aboutissement de deux années d'un manque cruel, Heero empêcha Duo de déboutonner plus encore son jeans. Remontant ses mains le long de son corps, Duo cru d'abord à un jeu de dominance qu'il était tout près à jouer. Mais il du admettre au bout de quelques secondes qu'en absence des lèvres aimées, cela n'était plus un jeu.

« - Heero ?

« - Attend.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne veux pas que ça se fasse ce soir Duo. Pas avant que j'ai parlé à Quatre.

« - Oh.

Heero s'en voulait d'être ainsi. Mais moralement, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Comme il aurait préféré ne pas s'encombrer de ce genre de scrupules.

Duo lui trouvait cette démarche plus belle. A la place de Quatre, quoiqu'il ait pu faire et vivre avec Heero, il aurait apprécié qu'on l'abandonne avant de le tromper. Cela ne rendait pas la douleur moins forte. Cela prouvait juste que s'il n'y avait plus d'amour, il restait un tant soit peu d'estime. Tout comme cette réaction prouvait à lui qu'Heero restait digne de confiance en toute situation

« - Pardonne-moi.

Nichant son visage dans le cou de Duo, Heero se savait être le pire des goujats.

« - Non. Ne dis pas ça. Je comprends. Tu as raison. Tout a fait raison.

Riant d'hystérie avant de se reprendre, Duo observa la faim au ventre son compagnon. C'était dur à suivre comme demande mais c'était honnête. Alors il ne céderait pas.

« - Tu partages quand même mon lit cette nuit ?

« - Duo…

« - Je sais déjà que je n'arriverais pas à dormir si tu n'y es pas après tout ça. Mais je promets. Je serais sage. Tu n'auras aucun reproche à me faire.

« - Alors ça marche.

Cédant plus que facilement à la requête, Heero suivit son hôte jusque dans sa chambre. Après s'y être tout deux changés pour des tee-shirt larges valant bien ceux possédés durant la guerre, ils se glissèrent sous le drap du lit. A peine étaient-ils alors allongés que Duo venait se blottir tout contre lui. Amusant comme il avait les mêmes réflexes que son fils. Ce n'était pas le même sang qui coulait dans leurs veines et pourtant certaines de leurs réactions étaient déjà semblables.

« - Comme au bon vieux temps.

Resserrant ses bras autour de la forme blottit contre lui, Heero se souvint à son tour des nombreuses nuits passées l'un près de l'autre durant la guerre. Un moyen efficace de garder la chaleur qui leur faisait souvent défaut. Quand ce n'était pas le seul moyen de s'auto protéger. Car ainsi serré l'un contre l'autre, ils pouvaient dormir chacun leur tour, tout en restant au repos. C'était toujours Duo qui commençait la veille. Car comme à présent, l'excitation de l'action mettait du temps à quitter son corps, tandis que ses réveils restaient douloureux en toute occasion. Mieux valait pour le natté une nuit blanche qu'un cycle de sommeil brutalement interrompu. Lui en revanche, s'endormait et sortait de ses songes en quelques secondes à peine. La fore de leur complémentarité. Ce qui leur avait valu de survivre à bien des situations difficiles. S'assoupissant sous la chaleur de leur deux corps se faisant face, Heero su que Duo, lui, ne dormirait pas tout de suite. Non, il passerait une petite heure à l'observer dans la pénombre. Tandis qu'à son tour, lui prendrait le temps de profiter de l'image de son ange abandonné à son sommeil au petit matin. Ce qu'il avait toujours fait d'ailleurs. Alors effectivement, il pouvait bien l'admettre.

« - hm. Comme au bon vieux temps.

A la différence peut-être qu'auparavant par timidité ou incertitudes, leurs mains ne caressaient pas l'autre en toute discrétion et leurs lèvres ne se soudaient pas comme à l'instant pour quelques baisers volés voués à garder le goût de l'autre en soit.

A suivre

mimi yuy

Ben, si avec ce chapitre je n'ai pas au moins répondu à quelques-unes de vos interrogations. Y'a pu d'espoir pour la suite ;p (quoique rassurez vous « lundi » va être une longue journée puisqu'en deux chapitres ;D)

Désolé pour ce qui va suivre et qui ne fait pas partit du chap. J'aime pas trop ça (allonger autant un chap pour répondre aux review) mais je m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de retour o-o (c'est peut-être du au début des vacances.. ;) ?)en tout cas, grand merci à tous et toutes !

Shinoyasumi : vip l'idée était bien : un week-end cruel de simplicité lol. C'est que j'avais pas la volonté d'être originale avec cette histoire, juste la plus « réaliste possible » :D.

Kitty-val : mdr, tu vas encore avoir de quoi gagatiser sur la suite et fin (cette fic, est terriblement trop pleine de guimauve quand j'évoque Angel)

Lily B : vivi Heero restera (pas honte de me spoiler ;p) et je crois que le chapitre en plus, ne sera pas de trop ;p (pis merci pour les efforts d'écriture ;p)

Mimi Angel : Je comprends la frustration d'attendre la suite. D'où ma volonté initiale de l'écrire en one shot. Mais j'ai bien compris que pour la masse, une one shot de 46 pages reste trop indigeste, alors je m'adapte. Pis un chap par jour était une bonne découpe. En tout cas, elle me plait finalement ;p Pis ça me donne du temps pour corriger la suite surtout (me sent moins pressé comme ça).

Sy the evil angel : Oh là là, je fais pas que des amis à Quatre moi. En tout cas, ici, il ne protège pas les nounours et je trouve ça pas si mal. Ca le change un peu de l'angelot ;p (je redoute les réactions après la fin)

Miss AngelLove : Merci Beaucoup pour ton aide pour les poids. Je vais pouvoir corriger sans ajouter plus de bêtises grâce à toi ! Le truc bien avec le net. Y'a toujours quelqu'un qui sait et peut répondre à vos questions :D

Echizen D luddy : mdr je me demandais qui me ferait la référence à super nany. C'est purement un hasard l'existence de cette émission et cette fic, mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait se poser la question. En fait, mon histoire n'a rien d'originale, elle suit le thème évoqué par « Jolie papa ». Et de cela je ne m'en cache pas puisque dit dés le premier chapitre :D

Setsuna : Si Heero a vu ou pas l'action ? Bah, ca seul le personnage peut nous le dire, l'auteur ne veut même pas le savoir lol ;p. Blague à part, je dis que oui, moi aussi. Mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que c'était à lui que Duo pensait (l'info cruciale à cet instant qui les oblige a attendre deux chap pour conclure ;p)

Mayu-chibichan : Beaucoup de question qui, je pense, ont trouvé leurs réponses dans ce chapitre. Les motivations de Quatre seront minimalistes mais présentes dans « lundi ». Trowa et Wufei seront eux absents de cette fic, désolé ;p Faut dire que je voulais rester « intimiste » et donc ne pas m'égarer avec l'environnement extérieur à l'histoire centrale. C'est une sorte de choix que j'ai voulu conserver tout du long.

Naera Ishikawa : Merci à toi. Pour la suite, c'est tous les soirs sans faute jusqu'à vendredi.

Shima-chan : Encore un peu de patience pour le cas Quatre. Quant aux chapitres, ils sont plus longs et jusqu'à la fin (ce que je préfère moi aussi ;p). Sinon, bah, un peu de légèreté ne pouvait pas faire de mal avec ce qui va suivre ;p


	8. Lundi am

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette avec marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Aucune surprise.

**Une semaine.**

_Une semaine, c'est 7 jours, 168 heures, 1080 minutes, 604800 secondes. Une poigné de rien dans la vie d'un homme. Et pourtant, un rien suffit parfois à changer toute une vie._

**Lundi – matinée.**

Quand Duo se réveilla, ce fut au centre de son grand lit, une graine de bonheur au fond de l'estomac. Tout plein d'entrain pour débuter cette nouvelle semaine de travail, il quitta les draps avec la ferme intention de retrouver Heero. A la chaleur encore présente à sa place, il n'était partit que depuis peu.

Se jetant dans ses vêtements de ville, Duo descendit avec empressement, sans prendre conscience qu'il avait ce matin-là, une demi-heure d'avance sur son réveil.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, n'apercevant pas son fils, il alla tout aussitôt se blottir contre le dos d'Heero, avant de s'écarter de lui-même non sans regret en un geste brutale. Quel idiot il était. A quoi bon jouer les amoureux tant qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore le droit ?

« - Excuse-moi Heero, j'ai oublié qu'il fallait atten….

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir ses excuses, Heero se tournait pour lui couper le souffle dans le propre comme dans le figuré.

« - Mais….

« - J'ai appelé Quatre ce matin.

« - Déjà ? Alors……. Tout est fini ?

« - Pour moi, oui.

Souriant, heureux de cette réponse, Duo s'accrocha au cou du brun pour l'embrasser sans empressement. Doucement, pour faire durer au maximum ce plaisir simple d'être dans les bras de son amoureux. Se savoir enfin libre de tout, venait de les rendre lascifs, presque passifs. A quoi bon se presser quand on avait tout son temps ?

Après un long flirt, tous deux calés contre l'évier les deux hommes se séparèrent enfin, un sourire idiot sur leurs deux visages. Finalement, l'occupation avait eu raison de la chemise de Duo, à présent sorti pour mieux permettre à Heero de caresser son compagnon.

Pour ce dernier, la semaine, débutait par une merveilleuse journée. Une superbe, splendide et indéfinissable journée. Encore l'un de ces jours qu'on pense être le plus beau de sa vie jusqu'à ce que le suivant vienne tout démentir. Pour Duo, c'était un bonheur sans fond qui le poussa à murmurer au creux d'une oreille, ses paroles si longtemps retenues en lui.

« - Je t'aime.

Ce matin, ils se sentaient capable d'affronter la terre entière. Mais à leur charge, ne se trouvait qu'un petit bonhomme attendant sagement qu'on vienne enfin le tirer de son lit à barreau. Car pour la première fois de toute la semaine, Heero semblait bel et bien l'y avoir oublié.

---

Finalement, Duo avait réussi à partir tout guilleret et à l'heure pour son travail, non sans avoir fait un gros câlin à son fils puis la promesse de revenir au plus tôt. Heero, lui, avait promis de lui préparer un dîner inoubliable. Si bien que les deux hommes étaient impatients de se retrouver avant même qu'ils ne se soient séparés.

Une heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Une première pour Heero si on exceptait la rencontre du facteur alors qu'il arrosait un matin les fleurs devant la maison

Abandonnant Angel sur le tapis rouge du salon avec la promesse qu'il n'y bouge pas, il se pressa d'aller ouvrir. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à faire face au blond.

« - Quatre ?

« - Tu t'attendais à qui d'autres ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« - A ton avis ! Quand on me laisse une rupture sur mon répondeur, je pense être en droit d'aller voir par moi-même la personne qui m'a cocufié depuis une semaine.

« - Il ne s'est rien passé cette semaine.

« - Te fou pas de moi Heero.

Ne souhaitant pas voir Quatre faire une crise de jalousie au milieu de la rue aux vues et sus de tous les voisins en partance pour leur travail, Heero le fit entrer au plus vite.

S'avançant naturellement dans le salon pour s'assurer qu'Angel n'y faisait pas de bêtises, il se retourna à nouveau vers Quatre pour saisir le but précis de sa visite.

« - Je savais pertinemment que tu étais là. Tu n'avais qu'à décrocher !

« - Connard.

Si l'insulte restait minime, la gifle l'ayant accompagné claqua avec violence.

« - Il t'a bien baiser !

« - Quatre…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais laisser faire sans réagir ? Si ça se trouve, lundi dernier, aussi vous l'aviez déjà fait. Dans le salon ? La cuisine ? Duo profite de toi et t'en prend même pas conscience !

« - Arrêtes.

A sa tentative échouée de calmer Quatre, Heero ne prit qu'une nouvelle gifle.

Apeuré face aux cris et à la violence de l'homme blond aperçu quelques jours plus tôt, Angel se leva pour s'en éloigner. Ne sachant où aller, ce fut tout naturellement que l'enfant se cacha derrière l'une des jambes de sa nounou. Heero avait toujours été là pour le rattraper en cas de bêtises ou le consoler suite aux bobos. Alors là encore, il restait le pilier fondateur de sa protection. Rassuré de sentir la main de l'homme caresser ses cheveux par réflexe, Angel n'en observa pas moins apeuré la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.

« - Calmes-toi. Je t'ai dis qu'on n'avait encore rien fait. C'est justement pour ne pas te tromper que j'ai téléphoné.

« - Tu crois que ça va être aussi simple ?

Repoussant avec violence Heero pour le faire se reculer, Quatre y mis toute sa force. Mais l'ex-soldat ne bougeant pas, ce fut d'un nouvel impact sur son torse qu'il renouvela sa tentative d'intimidation. Un geste sur et violent qui cette fois-ci réussit à briser l'équilibre du japonais. Reculant de quelques pas sous la violence du choc, Heero se sentit littéralement tomber. Une situation habituelle depuis ces deux dernières années. Quatre épuisant sa colère sur lui et lui… attendant que cela se passe pour retrouver sa paix journalière. Rien d'exceptionnel en soit pour le jeune homme, au détail près que ce matin-là, il sentait une petite main sous sa jambe.

Réalisant qu'Angel venait d'être repoussé avec tout autant de violence puis entraîné dans sa chute, Heero se redressa au plus vite pour apercevoir le pire des drames. L'enfant inconscient au sol, sous sa tête une tache significative de sang. Nul doute qu'il venait de trébucher avant de se cogner contre le rebord de la table basse en bois massif.

Statufié quelques secondes, Heero reprit ses esprits pour allonger avec des gestes sûrs et prudents l'enfant en position de survie. Le repoussant alors seulement pour apercevoir l'origine du sang, il fit pression sur la profonde coupure avec un tee-shirt propre présent sur la petite table.

Ceci fait, il se tourna enfin vers Quatre. Ce dernier loin de réaliser la situation fulminait de rage d'être ainsi « oublié ».

« - Quand t'auras fini ! Il n'a rien de plus qu'une bosse ton môme !

« - T'es venu en voiture ?

« - Non à pied ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

« - Ferme-là et va la démarrer, on part aux urgences !

Fou de colère d'être ainsi traité, Quatre accéda malgré tout à la demande. Quoi qu'il puisse en vouloir aux deux hommes, l'enfant n'avait aucun rapport avec leur conflit d'adulte. Et le voir inconscient l'inquiétait aussi dans une certaine mesure. Alors pour pouvoir reprendre sa discussion au plus vite, il sortit au pas de course allumer son coupé cabriolet.

#-#-#-#

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans l'hôpital qu'un médecin du service des tris, les avait dirigés vers le service de pédiatrie. L'équipe de jour venant de l'ouvrir, ils eurent alors la chance d'être pris en charge tout aussitôt. L'enfant n'ayant pas encore repris conscience, ce fut avec crainte qu'Heero le leur confia pour qu'il parte aussitôt en salle de soins.

De nouveau seuls dans la salle d'attente, Quatre observa Heero, impatient d'obtenir enfin des explications claires sur sa récente conduite.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend Heero ?

« - Quoi ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ? Que Duo va t'accepter dans sa vie ? Mais mon pauvre. Tu n'es strictement rien pour lui ! S'il te veut à ses cotés, c'est uniquement pour s'occuper de ce gamin qu'il a voulu sans être capable de s'en charger. T'as toujours pas compris cette évidence ? Il utilise tes sentiments pour lui pour te diminuer. Te mettre à la place d'une domestique, la bonne à tout faire. Et quoi de mieux, quand cette dernière joue pour vous la pute à l'occasion !

Heero ne sut pas avec exactitude quel mot, quelle agression fut celle de trop. La négation des sentiments de Duo à son égard, la minimisation de l'importance d'Angel ou ce qualificatif ordurier sur ses propres sentiments envers le natté. Toujours est-il que n'en supportant pas d'avantage, Heero lança avec force son poing sur le visage de Quatre. Un coup droit d'une violence incroyable que le blond, prit par surprise, ne sut éviter. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'Heero ne réagissait plus à ces sautes d'humeur qu'il en avait perdu une partie de ses réflexes.

L'œil en sang de par son arcade sourcilière tranchée net, Quatre le regarda sans comprendre. Depuis quand il se révoltait ? Depuis quand il s'exprimait ? Depuis quand cet être avait-il des sentiments !

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend Heero ?

« - Tu oses me le demander ? Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me voler deux années de ma vie ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Nous mentir à tous les deux pour nous séparer depuis le départ ?

« - Mon pauvre.

Prit d'un rire proche de l'hystérie, Quatre redevient aussitôt sérieux.

« - Ne cherche pas. Crois-moi. Tu auras beau t'y essayer, ton esprit est bien incapable d'y comprendre quoique ce soit. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, Duo te blessera bien plus que moi. Tu n'es bon qu'à rester sous ma coupe Heero. Tu n'es pas apte à prendre ce genre de décision. C'est bien pour cela que tu m'as toujours abandonné cette tache. Et tu vois comment tu m'en remercies ? En me trompant avec lui !

« - Deux années Quatre. Tu nous as volé deux ans ! Tu crois que ce n'est pas suffisant ? J'ai mérité de reprendre ma liberté ! Alors cesse de jouer l'amant meurtri et blessé. Tu ne fais pas partie des victimes dans cette histoire. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Reste dans ta bulle de folie et ta tour d'ivoire mais ne t'approche plus jamais de nous !

Et sans plus attendre, Heero se dégagea des prises des infirmiers venus les séparer, laissant Quatre à leurs bons soins.

Prit d'une envie subite de frapper quiconque l'approcherait, Heero partit s'isoler dans le couloir encore désert du service de pédiatrie quand des pleures attirèrent son attention. Il les aurait reconnus entre mille après cette semaine passée au cotés d'Angel. Suivant l'écho, Heero entra finalement dans une petite salle de soin.

« - C'est fini. Tu as été un gentil garçon. Maintenant on va te recoudre.

Malgré les paroles de réconfort de l'externe, l'enfant assit sur une table d'occultation ne cessait de pleurer, à l'évidence plus apeurée par ce lieu inconnu que par la douleur de sa coupure. L'apercevant dans l'entrée, c'est par un réflexe inné qu'il tendit ses petits bras vers Heero. Alors aussitôt, le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, bien décidé à rester à ses cotés.

A l'arrêt subit des pleures, le jeune médecin releva finalement la tête pour s'apercevoir enfin de la présence d'une tierce personne. Un homme à l'évidence connu de l'enfant et qui tenait ce dernier dans ses bras.

« - Les parents n'ont pas le droit de rester pendant les soins. Veuillez sortir.

« - Et vous, arrêtez vos conneries. Ce gamin était effrayé. Il se laissera plus facilement soigner s'il se sent en sécurité auprès d'une personne qu'il connaît

« - Ne me forcez pas à appeler les gardiens. Dans son cas, il est interdit aux parents de rester ici. Qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas frappé volontairement pour qu'il se fasse une telle blessure !

Heero allait finalement se lever pour partir, Angel sous le bras, et se charger seul des soins quand une nouvelle voix s'interposa pour lui.

« - Suffit, Elman, je m'en occupe.

« - Comme vous voulez madame.

Son externe sortant sans demander son reste, la pédiatre en chef du service approcha, tout en mettant des gants de protection.

« - Excusez-le. Il ne sait pas encore bien si prendre avec ses patients. Mais je pensais qu'il serait plus à même de s'occuper du petit que moi.

« - Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

« - Vous travaillez pour monsieur Duo Maxwell, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je suis un ami. Je suis censé m'occuper d'Angel.

« - Je suis contente de voir qu'il a enfin trouvé un homme bien pour son fils. Je vois que ma théorie était la bonne.

« - Votre théorie ?

« - Oui, vous savez. Avec son passé, le pauvre petit semble définitivement traumatisé par les présences féminines. La première fois qu'il est venu ici, j'ai cru que je ne réussirais jamais à l'ausculter. Tout allait pour le mieux ensuite, jusqu'à ces derniers mois. Son premier baby-sitter l'a quitté, il y a deux mois, et depuis impossible de retrouver une personne capable de s'occuper du petit. Monsieur Maxwell ne voulait pas croire que si aucune femme ne faisait l'affaire, c'était parce que l'enfant les rejetait sur ce critère. Je suppose qu'espérant un jour vivre en couple, il niait l'évidence pour ne pas plus en souffrir. Malheureusement…

« - Je.. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites.

Ayant terminé les quelques points de sutures débutés au cours de sa conversation, la pédiatre plaça ensuite un pansement de grande taille pour protéger la plaie. Elle était heureuse de voir que l'enfant n'avait rien sentit de ses soins, son visage trop enfoui dans la chemise de sa nounou pour deviner ce qui pouvait se passer derrière lui.

« - C'est ma faute. Je pensais que vous saviez. Mais à l'évidence, son père ne vous a rien dit.

« - Me dire quoi.

« - Pourquoi cet enfant a été retiré à sa mère. Il a été prouvé qu'elle lui faisait subir de nombreux sévices dés sa naissance. Un bébé non désiré à l'évidence, qui ne servait finalement que de souffre douleur. Il était pourtant adorable quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Mais surtout massacré quand les services pour l'enfance l'ont retiré à sa mère pour le mettre en adoption. Depuis, je pense moi qu'il refuse toute présence féminine à ses cotés. Il doit facilement nous reconnaître par l'odeur. Alors vous voyez un bébé avec un tel « défaut » aucun couple ou jeune femme seule ne voulait s'en occuper. C'est pour cette raison qu'on l'a finalement laissé à votre ami. Il est rare, voir exceptionnel, de confier aujourd'hui encore un enfant à un homme seul. Mais dans ce cas, c'était une bénédiction pour les services sociaux. Parce que même si aucun couple n'en voulait, les orphelinats restent généralement prit en charge par des femmes. Alors il n'avait guère de chance d'y trouver sa place ou du moins de s'y épanouir. Déjà que nous ignorons toujours toutes les séquelles pouvant encore survenir de sa petite enfance maltraitée. C'est une providence que Duo Maxwell l'ait accepté malgré ce passé qui ne lui rendait pas la tache facile.

« - Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant.

Oui. Il comprenait tout bien mieux subitement. Ce stress permanent de Duo à vouloir faire au mieux. A imposer juste un peu de discipline à Angel sans jamais hausser la voix pour autant. A le couvrir de baisers et câlins à tout instant, comme s'il fallait rattraper un manque. Nul doute qu'il craignait depuis le tout départ de mal agir de peur de traumatiser un peu plus l'enfant ou qu'on lui en enlève la garde pour négligence.

« - Vous comptez rester longtemps au service de votre ami ? J'avoue l'espérer car je n'ai encore jamais vu cet enfant aussi calme en présence d'une autre personne que son père. Et encore, même avec lui, il reste souvent agité. Et je ne parle pas des deux derniers mois ou rien n'y personne ne pouvait le calmer. Un moyen comme un autre pour Angel de rejeter le comportement de son père voulant l'abandonner si souvent à toutes ces femmes qu'il trouvait pour prendre soin de lui.

« - Je ne sais pas si Duo acceptera que je reste. J'ai manqué de vigilance et cela aurait pu être plus grave qu'une simple coupure. J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille et me demande de partir pour cette raison.

« - Si ça peut vous rassurer, le petit est l'un de nos habitués ici. Son père est venu plus d'une fois pour des raisons similaires. L'enfant s'auto-flagellait au tout début. J'en ai été moi-même témoin. Il a de lourds traumatismes qu'il va lui falloir surmonter en grandissant.

Observant Heero rhabiller l'enfant et le prendre tout contre lui avec un soin et une tendresse évidente, la femme su que tout était au mieux. Il était bien inutile d'appeler les services sociaux pour un simple accident.

« - Quelque chose me dit qu'il est entre de bonnes mains à présent. Les meilleurs pour sa situation.

« - Je l'espère.

Une fois sortis des urgences, Heero prit un taxi pour rentrer chez Duo. Il tenta dés son retour de téléphoner à ce dernier, mais face aux râles d'inconfort du petit, le japonais comprit qu'il devait se poser quelques part avant toute chose.

Après tout, avec leur retour en voiture, Angel n'avait cessé d'être bougé et méritait bien à présent, un peu de calme pour un repos nécessaire avant l'arrivée certainement paniquée de son père.

« - Ca va ma puce ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Un léger hochement de tête sembla lui confirmer que ça pouvait encore passer.

« - Je te dépose dans ta chambre ?

La seconde proposition fut clairement refusée par des poings serrant en force son tee-shirt et le retour de pleurs issus d'une évidente panique.

« - Non, non, Angel. Je ne te laisse pas. Où qu'on aille, je reste avec toi bonhomme. Tu me fais confiance, hein ?

Semblant avoir obtenu à nouveau l'attention de l'enfant, Heero attrapa le téléphone sans fil de la maison, cherchant encore où les installer.

« - Tu as faim ? Tu veux un biberon ?

Aux nouveaux refus obtenus, Heero se sentit mal. Le petit avait beau être courageux, il percevait parfaitement dans ses yeux, une trace évidente de douleur qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique. Nul doute que cette triste expérience venait de raviver en lui, des souvenirs de cauchemar de sa plus petite enfance.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir Angel ?

« - Papa ?

Evidement, il aurait du s'en douter. Aussi capricieux avait-il pu être durant ces derniers mois passés avec Duo, ce dernier n'en restait pas moins la seule personne adulte à avoir réellement pris soin de lui après son abandon. Car si Angel ne parlait toujours pas. Les cinq ou six mots de son répertoire n'avaient jamais été employés au hasard. Il réclamait donc bel et bien son père.

« - Je vais l'appeler mon cœur. Il va revenir au plus vite. En attendant, nous on va se reposer un peu. D'accord ?

Sortant finalement dans le jardin, Heero vit le transat juste sous l'ombre d'un arbre. La chaleur extérieure et le petit vent frais l'accompagnant, rendait le lieu plus supportable que le salon déjà étouffant. Alors, il s'y installa laissant Angel s'allonger de tout son long contre son torse. Avec de la chance, l'enfant allait s'endormir rapidement sous l'effet combiné des calmants et des bercements du à sa propre respiration. En attendant, il tacherait de joindre Duo.

Malheureusement son premier coup de fil fut sans succès. Sa secrétaire affirmait qu'il était en déplacement toute la matinée. Quant à son portable, ce baka semblait avoir oublié de l'allumer. A moins qu'il n'ait du l'éteindre le temps d'une réunion.

Soupirant, Heero du faire face, quand il raccrocha, au regard plein d'espoir du garçon.

« - Papa est occupé. Mais il va bientôt venir. Je te le promets.

Parce que si avec trois messages sur son répondeur, il ne les rappelait pas au plus vite, c'était sans espoir.

Embrassant le front un peu chaud d'Angel se blottissant dans ses bras avant de refermer ses yeux de fatigue, Heero ferma à son tour ses paupières. Il devait rester calme pour ne pas transmettre d'inquiétude au petit. Sa petite oreille collée à l'emplacement même de son cœur, il devait garder tout son sang froid pour le rassurer. Le moindre battement trop rapide, ne ferait qu'ajouter à son stress post-traumatique.

#-#-#-#

Duo était inquiet. Heero avait beau lui avoir assuré que tout était fini avec Quatre, lui avait besoin d'une preuve concrète. Il faisait toujours confiance en Heero. Mais les malentendus était si facile à s'installer et si douloureux à vivre quand personne n'était là pour vous les éclaircir. Et puis, il devait bien l'avouer. Quatre était un ami. Pendant longtemps, c'était même le seul sur lequel il avait pu compter. Alors, il ne pouvait pas ne pas aller discuter avec lui pour s'expliquer.

Vouloir le rassurer aurait été mesquin, le consoler, puérile. Mais lui expliquer. Lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, c'était une attitude adulte que le blond accepterait certainement.

Malheureusement à son arrivé après un long trajet en voiture, l'assistante de Quatre lui avait certifié que ce dernier était en déplacement.

« - Il ne rentrera qu'au plus tôt à l'heure du déjeuné.

« - Alors je l'attendrais.

Et décidé, Duo s'installa sur l'une des banquettes vouées à cette activité de patience.

Ne pouvant mettre dehors le jeune homme qu'elle savait être un ami de son patron, la femme était repartie à ses occupations sans plus sans occuper.

Ce fut deux heures plus tard qu'un brouhaha d'agitation sortit Duo de sa rêverie.

Déposant le magazine prit par dépit pour tenir l'attente, Duo se leva pour voir arriver le Big boss entouré d'une nuée d'assistants tous plus ou moins affolés. Et au visage qu'affichait Quatre, il y avait de quoi.

A sa vue, le blond stoppa sa marche pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, même si l'un des sien se trouvait noyé sous un hématome recouvrant le quart de son visage.

« - Laissez-moi !

« - Mais monsieur votre œil, vous devez le soigner avant que cela n'empire.

Soupirant, Quatre concéda la venu d'un médecin dans la demi-heure qui suivrait. Après quoi, enfin seul, il fit signe à Duo de l'accompagner jusque dans son bureau. S'y installant avec calme, il observa de nouveau avec force les moindres traits de Duo.

Ce dernier mal à l'aise, se doutait bien que la discussion qu'il avait du avoir le matin même avec Heero ne c'était pas bien passé. Si on ajoutait à cela, une agression évidente sur sa personne, l'ancien pilote de deathscythe comprenait que le jeune homme soit à cran.

« - Quatre ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es retrouvé dans une bagarre ?

« - Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Duo ?

« - Te parler. Discuter de ce qui est arrivé avec Heero. Il ne m'a pas parlé de votre discussion au téléphone ce matin. Mais je voulais m'assurer que tu n'ais rien compris de travers.

« - Quel est ton but Duo ? Te nourrir de ma défaite ? Venir achever le bourreau de ton amant. Me dégorger ton bonheur au visage ?

Ne reconnaissant pas le stratège émérite avec qui, il avait partagé tant de complicité, Duo se laissa choir sur l'un des fauteuils. Tout comme cette nuit passée à découvrir les traces évidentes d'une situation incroyable dans l'appartement jusqu'alors partagé par Heero et Quatre, Duo ne comprenait plus rien. Comment pouvait-on tant changer ? Heero avait-il raison ? Etait-il possible de trop aimer au point d'en devenir fou ?

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais Duo pensait pourtant que Quatre n'aimait pas réellement leur soldat parfait. On ne pouvait pas aimer et haïr à ce point en même temps. Alors il avait cherché et encore cherché dans le moindre recoin de son esprit. Jusqu'à s'imaginer le plus compliqué. Peut-être était-ce lui que Quatre avait réellement aimé et que son amour à sens unique, l'ait poussé à séduire Heero pour que personne ne puisse avoir une chance de l'approcher lui. Une réflexion tortueuse qu'il aurait encore comprit. Mais face aux regards de mépris lancé par Quatre, Duo pouvait confirmer qu'il n'était certainement pas aimé d'amour par le blond.

« - Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi Quatre ? Si tu l'aimes tant. Pourquoi tu ne te bas pas pour le garder à tes cotés ? Il est si droit qu'il serait sûrement prêt à te laisser une chance ou….

« - Tais-toi !

« - …

« - De quel droit te permets-tu de venir me parler Duo ? T'ai-je seulement invité dans ma vie depuis deux ans ? A ce que je sache la réponse est non. Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu ? C'est ton seul retour qui engraine le chaos ! Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ton départ n'avait jamais été que soulagement pour tous !

Ne pouvant rester plus longuement inactif face aux agressions verbales dont il était victime, Duo se releva, bien décidé à obtenir une infime part d'explication à ce comportement totalement incohérent.

A suivre

mimi yuy

Alors surtout ne vous faites AUCUN plan sur la comète, vous ne reverrez plus Quatre dans la suite et donc pas la fin de cette dernière scène. Je préfère spoiler ma fin en vous l'expliquant de suite que lire cette attente dans vos review. Donc pardon à l'avance car je sens que la suite et fin ne va pas forcément répondre en précision à vos attentes. Pour les questions en revanche, pas de souci, les dernières réponses arrivent demain. Mais les scènes tant attendues, elles (genre le lemon), vous pouvez dés lors faire une croix dessus ;p (ce qui ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il ne va rien se passer :D).

Kittyval : Et oui, Heero is perfect. Nan sans blaguer. Moi je veux bien me faire jeter, mais qu'on me prévienne avant. Alors j'aime à faire agir les personnages comme j'aimerais qu'on agisse avec moi ;p Ma devise : « Ne fait pas aux autres, ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse » :D

Lily B : vip ils auront mis le temps pour les premiers gestes d'affection clairement définis comme tel. Mais bon pas d'inquiétude à avoir, le plus « beau » arrive demain.

Naera ishikawa : Pas d'assiette en travers de la gorge d'Hee-chan : Promis :D

Shima : lol pas de lemon pour la suite ;p Sinon suis contente qu'Angel soit perçu comme réaliste (parce que ça fait un bout que je n'ai pas côtoyé d'enfant moi….)

echizen D luffy : Je pense que tu sais maintenant pourquoi Heero avait quelques marques lol. Reste a savoir pourquoi, il se laissait faire maintenant ;p

Mag, Ada et Lalie : Suis pas vraiment sur d'avoir un style à moi lol mais bon. Heureuse de voir en revanche que cette fic puisse faire plaisir à lire en sortie d'examen ;D C'est sur qu'à moins de faire une école « assistante maternel », ça doit changer des math et autres matières joyeuses ;p

Miss shinigami : merciiiii. Je suis trop heureuse que tu parles de cette scène en particulier, car même si j'aime prendre mes distances avec les gamins, je me suis faite pleurer toute seule avec cette scène (me suis senti très bête d'ailleurs). Bref, Duo a un peu pleuré à cause de ma propre réaction face à ce que j'écrivais. Sinon suite et fin sur mon site demain (comme pour ici). Car ça reste des « archives », alors si j'ai fini un chap avant la fin de semaine, j'attend pas pour publier ;p (Pis, moi tant que quelques personnes me lisent, je me moque que ce soit ici ou là bas :D). Enfin de rien pour Love Mode. Je suis égoïste, je le fais pour moi avant tout ;p

Miss Angel Love : Micii, mais je crois que c'est bon là. A toute les infos qui me fallait ;D


	9. Lundi pm

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette avec marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Aucune surprise.

**Une semaine.**

_Une semaine, c'est 7 jours, 168 heures, 1080 minutes, 604800 secondes. Une poigné de rien dans la vie d'un homme. Et pourtant, un rien suffit parfois à changer toute une vie._

**Lundi – p.m.**

Heero supposa s'être endormi quelques minutes quand un bruit de porte le sortit de sa torpeur. Etait-ce Quatre qui revenait ? N'en avait-il donc pas assez fait ?

Rouvrant ses yeux, il aperçu la silhouette filiforme de Duo. Surpris, un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre, lui confirma ses nouveaux doutes. Il avait bien dormi le reste de la mâtinée, soit plus de deux heures.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Duo ?

Approchant, le jeune homme s'assit dans un soupir sur le bord du transat pour lui répondre, prenant bien garde de parler tout bas afin de ne pas réveiller son fils. Il les avait trouvés encore une fois si beaux tous les deux ainsi perdus dans leur sommeil.

« - Je suis passé voir Quatre ce matin. Je voulais essayer de savoir s'il t'aimait vraiment. Si ça lui faisait de la peine que tu ais décidé de rester à mes cotés. Il était mon plus proche ami pendant la guerre. J'avais quelques scrupules de te voler à lui aussi facilement.

« - Je comprends. Mais tu as dû avoir du mal à le voir, non ?

Duo fut peiné et en même temps fou de joie de constater qu'à sa confidence, le regard d'Heero s'était voilé de tristesse avant qu'il ne resserre dans un instinct de protection le petit corps blottit contre lui.

« - Oui, j'ai du poireauter deux heures devant son bureau. J'ai cru devenir fou. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai été surpris à son arrivée de découvrir son visage cristallin recouvert d'un énorme hématome. Je lui ai demandé comment c'était arrivé. S'il n'a pas été très explicite au tout départ, il a fini par m'expliquer être passé te voir après mon départ de la maison. Histoire de mieux comprendre pourquoi tu l'avais quitté par répondeur interposé.

« - Je voulais lui parler de vive voix, mais il n'a pas dénié décroché à cet instant.

« - C'est ce que je lui ai dit supposer, pour expliquer ton geste.

« - Et ?

« - Et la suite n'a que peu d'intérêt. Mise à part peut-être que la conséquence de tout cela est qu'il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds dans ma maison. Ou plutôt notre maison, si tu acceptes toujours de rester à mes cotés.

« - Je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir.

« - Pourquoi ?

Ne sachant comment allait réagir Duo face à la vérité, Heero enleva doucement, sa main cachant jusqu'alors le pansement protégeant la nuque d'Angel.

« - Qu'est-ce….

« - Je suis désolé Duo mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir.

« - Il est tombé ?

« - Oui mais….pas seul.

« - Tu veux dire qu'on l'a poussé.

« - En quelque sorte, oui. Nous sommes allés aux urgences. Je t'ai appelé dés notre retour mais tu ne répondais pas.

« - J'ai oublié de rallumer mon portable.

« - Il a refusé de me lâcher et je n'avais pas le courage de lui faire traverser la ville pour te retrouver. Alors on s'est installé ici.

« - Tu as bien fait. Mon pauvre poussin. Comment ça c'est passé ?

Sachant pertinemment que Duo n'allait pas apprécier, Heero ne lui cacha pourtant rien de la mauvaise mise en scène vécue par lui et Quatre.

Attristé face au visage abandonné et encore recouvert de trace de larmes de son ange, Duo caressa tout doucement les joues de son trésor. Un geste qui eu pour conséquence involontaire de réveiller l'enfant. Observant de ses yeux nouvellement embués de larmes celui qui le tenait dans les bras, Angel s'accrocha un peu plus au vêtement d'Heero comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir le protéger. Attendrit par cette scène, Duo ne fit pas un geste, ni dit un mot. Comment agir sans traumatiser un peu plus encore ce petit être si fragile ?

« - Angel, papa est là.

Aussitôt l'enfant tourna son visage poupon derrière lui pour offrir à l'américain un soulagement irréel.

« - Tu vois. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir.

Duo se pencha tout aussitôt sur son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais à l'évidence, s'il voulait son père à ses cotés, il n'en avait pas moins le désir de se séparer d'Heero. N'ayant guère le choix, Duo se coucha donc en partie sur ce dernier pour qu'Angel puisse reposer tout contre eux deux. Allongé de tout son poids sur le torse d'Heero, la main sécurisante de son père sur sa taille, l'enfant se rendormit, son visage enfin dénué de toute inquiétude.

« - C'est grave ?

« - Non. Juste un choc sur l'arrière du crane. La pédiatre en chef de l'hôpital lui a fait une radio. Rien n'a été touché. Juste une coupure. C'est ce qui explique la présence du pansement pour qu'il ne la salisse pas d'avantage. Il a aussi eu un petit calmant pour la journée, alors on ne doit pas s'étonner de le voir dormir jusqu'à demain. Il faut juste rester avec lui de manière régulière qu'il soit rassuré par notre présence à ses cotés.

« - Bien.

Se blottissant inconsciemment contre Heero, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, Duo caressa à nouveau avec douceur les joues de son fils, essuyant ainsi les dernières traces de larmes.

« - Je suis désolé Duo. Tout cela est arrivé par ma faute.

« - Moi je sais que ce n'est justement pas ta faute. Si seulement j'avais su tout ce qui s'était passé, Quatre aurait deux yeux aveugles à cet instant.

« - Duo…

Ne sachant pas si Heero craignait qu'il ne change un jour de comportement à son égard à l'image du si doux et tendre Quatre, passé en quelques années du stade d'ange au démon, Duo se redressa juste assez pour l'embrasser avec amour. Il avait du mal a comprendre qu'Heero ait pu être, à l'image d'Angel des années plus tôt, victime de maltraitance. Comment l'accepter de la part d'un soldat émérite capable de tuer un homme à mains nues en une seule seconde ? Comment pouvait-on subir des gestes violents quand on avait la force d'y résister ?

« - J'ai une question Heero. La dernière avant que moi je ne laisse tout cela derrière nous.

« - Je t'écoute.

« - Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire aussi longtemps ? Tu étais un soldat. Le meilleur. Comment as-tu pu accepter que Quatre porte ainsi la main sur toi ?

« - Je…

Devant les yeux obstinés et volontaires de Duo tout aussi emplis d'inquiétude et d'amour à son égard, Heero s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi stupide.

« - Justement Duo. De par mon passé et ma condition physique, tout aussi violent ses gestes pouvaient-ils être à mon égard, cela ne provoquait tout au plus que quelques bleus. Rien de plus que lors de mes anciens entraînements. Raison pour laquelle cela m'importait peu. Et puis…

« - …

« - J'avais fini par croire que c'était…

« - .. ?

« - …la seule manière….

« - ….

« - ….de t'oublier….

Embrassant délicatement les mains nippones venues à la rencontre de ses lèvres, Duo glissa lui, l'une de ses mains sur la joue légèrement ambrée de son ancien compagnon d'arme. Alors Duo l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Une caresse amoureuse qui s'intensifia non sans lenteur. Comme lorsqu'on savoure un met si rare qu'il faut lutter pour en conserver le moindre goût. Mais trop vite Heero se recula. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour parler contre les lèvres de l'être aimé.

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'aller plus loin Duo.

« - Mais..

« - Mais ton fils va étouffer si tu continues à nous serrer ainsi. Sans parler que le spectacle n'est peut-être pas des plus appropriés pour lui.

Baissant les yeux sur son trésor, Duo fut pris d'une rougeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Angel, l'observait avec insistance, le front plié en guise d'interrogation profonde.

Nul doute qu'il n'était pas si simple pour un petit de son age de comprendre pourquoi sa nounou échangeait subitement sa salive avec son père.

« - Oups.

« - papa ?

« - C'est rien mon cœur.

Revenant à Heero, Duo lui offrit une moue contrite devant le constat d'impuissance.

« - Va falloir encore attendre alors ?

« - Pleure pas, va. Il te reste la sieste de l'après midi.

Un clin d'œil associé à l'information et Duo retrouva tout son enthousiasme.

« - Dans ce cas.

Se relevant sans plus attendre, Duo eut le cœur serré de voir Angel tendre ses bras pour qu'il le prenne avec lui.

« - Laisse-moi cinq minutes mon cœur et je vous rejoins.

« - Où tu vas Duo ?

« - Prévenir le bureau que je fais école buissonnière pour la journée.

Réalisant qu'il ne devait effectivement pas être présent en pleine journée, Heero tenta de l'en dissuader.

« - Tu ne peux pas faire ca. Tu as des responsabilités, non ?

« - Et alors ? A quoi ça sert d'être le grand patron et de s'entourer des meilleurs si ce n'est pour déléguer ses fonctions quand les circonstances le nécessitent ? Tiens pour la peine, je prends ma semaine. C'est une bonne idée, non ?

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, Heero le laissa partir.

« - Papa ?

« - Il va vite nous rejoindre.

Voyant que le petit refusait l'information, s'imaginant malgré leurs dires qu'il les abandonnait à nouveau, Heero se releva à son tour direction la petite maison.

Quand Duo en aurait fini avec son coup de fil, il s'occuperait de son fils pendant que lui préparerait un déjeuné léger pour l'enfant. Il devait bien avouer être impatient de coucher Angel pour s'assurer qu'il plonge enfin dans un long sommeil réparateur et dénué de toute douleur.

Ainsi, malgré les premiers refus, Duo réussit finalement à lui donner un demi-biberon de chocolat contenant une partie de ses calmants. Car assez vite, Angel s'endormit si profondément qu'il n'eut plus aucune réaction à son déplacement, terminant-là sa tété.

« - Tu crois que c'est normal Heero ?

« - Il n'est pas plus réactif habituellement quand il plonge dans son sommeil profond. Ce qui prouve simplement qu'il est définitivement rassuré par ta présence.

« - Pourquoi je te pose des questions dont les réponses sont si logiques ?

« - Parce que tu stresses à mort et pour une fois à raison pour ton bout de chou. Va le coucher maintenant.

« - Oui. Il sera bien mieux dans sa chambre.

Finalement accompagné par Heero apportant la nouvelle peluche devenue favorite dés sa découverte, Duo observa quelques minutes son fils avant de le quitter pour de bon. La porte fermée et le second baby-phone en main, il se tourna vers le japonais.

« - Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

« - T'as faim ?

Regardant Duo pour obtenir sa réponse, Heero comprit tout aussitôt que s'il disait oui, le natté exprimait une toute autre faim. N'étant pas en reste du coté de sa frustration sexuelle, Heero attira son futur amant pour s'enfermer avec lui dans la chambre paternelle. Si Duo s'attendait à le voir timide ou réservé, il serait surpris qu'il n'en soit rien. Après deux ans d'attente, Heero comptait à présent obtenir une débauche de sexe. Un vœu qui n'était pas pour déplaire au châtain.

#-#-#-#

Le réveil affichait 17h30 passé, quand les deux hommes cessèrent tout aussi subitement ce qu'ils avaient débuté en cette étrange après midi de luxure. Près de quatre heures d'efforts physiques récompensés par une plénitude mentale jamais égalée mais aussi un épuisement total de tous leurs membres. A croire qu'ils comptaient rattraper au plus vite, l'équivalent de deux ans de pratique régulière.

Ils somnolaient tous deux blottis l'un contre l'autre malgré la chaleur ambiante quand un bruit indistinct se fit entendre. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure ou un simple souffle plus prononcé. Mais ce dernier provenait de la chambre d'enfant.

« - Heero ?

« - hum ?

Somnolant son visage enfoui dans le cou du natté, plus natté du tout, Heero ne rouvrit aucune paupière, ni ne souleva aucun millimètre de son corps épuisé.

« - Tu crois qu'il est réveillé ?

« - Tu ne le sauras qu'en allant le chercher.

« - Pourquoi moi ?

« - Parce que c'est toi qui dois passer aux yeux de ton fils pour le héros qui le sauve de sa prison.

« - Je ne pensais pas que t'utiliserais un jour, ce genre de chantage affectif pour que ce soit moi qui me lève.

« - Je vais être clair Duo. Tu n'as aucune chance de me faire changer d'avis.

« - Tortionnaire.

Boudant pour le principe, Duo se leva avec beaucoup de mal, enfila un tee-shirt propre ainsi qu'un boxeur sous le regard appréciateur d'Heero ayant finalement entrouvert les yeux, avant d'aller dans la chambre voisine. Peu habitué à une telle débauche, tout son corps criait de courbatures.

Comme il le supposait, via les bruits rendus par le baby phone, Angel s'était bien réveillé. Aussi, tendit-il les bras dés sa vue pour qu'on le sorte de son lit.

« - Tu veux venir finir ta sieste avec nous ?

Ne doutant pas une seconde des désirs de l'enfant, Duo le ramena dans sa chambre, pour y voir Heero toujours allongé mais rhabillé tout comme lui de quelques vêtements. La fenêtre ouverte leur apportait alors un doux vent frais.

« - Ca ne te dérange pas s'il reste un peu avec nous, ici ?

« - Bien sur que non baka.

Aussitôt, Duo installa le garçon au centre du grand lit. Il y gigota de nombreuses minutes avant de sembler satisfait. La tête reposant sur un gros oreiller moelleux, les mains de ses deux pères près de lui, Angel se rendormit tout aussitôt, rassuré par leur présence et leurs odeurs.

Duo heureux de le voir si confiant envers eux malgré sa mésaventure du matin, quémanda un nouveau baiser à son amant avant de somnoler à son tour.

L'avantage du grand lit et de la petite taille de son fils, c'est qu'ils permettaient à leurs pieds de venir caresser les jambes de l'autre en toute discrétion.

#-#-#-#

La journée était déjà presque terminée quand ils se réveillèrent tous les trois à nouveau.

« - Heero ?

« - hum.

« - J'ai faim.

« - Un peu, beaucoup ou énormément ?

« - Enormément faim. Voir mortellement faim.

Il fallait dire pour sa défense que mis à part la sieste improvisée de deux heures qui venait de se terminer, les deux hommes n'avaient guère connu le repos de la journée, ni même prit le temps d'avaler quoique ce soit depuis le matin.

« - Une envie précise ?

« - Non. Mais rien de compliqué. Un plat de pâte ou un truc de ce genre.

« - Spaghettis bolognaises ?

« - Ce serait parfait. D'autant que ça reste dans mes capacités culinaires.

Descendant finalement avec Angel, Duo l'installa pour plus de précaution dans des coussins installés dans le grand parc du salon devant un DVD pour enfant. Si le gamin savait à présent marcher, la prise de calmant risquait de le rendre encore un peu patraque toute la soirée et une nouvelle chute n'était en rien recommandé. Aussi avait-il choisi de redoubler de vigilance quitte à en faire un peu trop ce soir-là.

De retour dans la cuisine, l'américain exprima clairement son souhait de s'occuper du plat de résistance.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais Duo ?

« - J'me rends utile dans ma maison. Tu n'es ni un invité, ni un employé ici. Alors tu vas devoir accepter le partage des taches.

« - En définitif, t'as quelque chose à me demander.

« - Beuh nan….

« - Duo….

« - D'accord, c'est bon ! T'as gagné. Je m'occupe des pâtes et toi du dessert ?

Aux « chibies eyes » rendus par Duo, Heero sut qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« - Et tu veux quoi ?

« - Y'a de la pâte feuilletée et des pommes dans le frigo.

« - J'entrevois ma réponse.

« - S'te plait.

« - Baka.

Un baiser pour faire taire celui qui trop épuisé s'était contenté de lier ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval basse, et chacun s'occupa de sa tache.

Ils étaient finalement réunis autour de la cuisinière devant leur préparation respective, quand Duo rompit leur silence bien heureux.

« - Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? Je veux dire, sexe mis à part, on va réussir à s'entendre sur la durée ? A partager les taches sans se marcher dessus ? A prendre soin d'Angel et qu'il accepte cette relation ?

Heero était amusé de voir comme une partie de leur vie de couple ne semblait poser aucun problème à Duo après 4h de mise à l'épreuve.

« - Duo….. Sexe mis à part… on a tenu une semaine sans jamais rien prévoir à l'avance. Alors, on tiendra bien une vie entière, si on pense à se consulter de temps à autre.

« - Tu le penses vraiment ?

« - Oui. Parce que dans notre cas, chacun de nous aime autant l'autre.

« - Et quand tu dis… nous, tu penses à qui exactement ?

Sachant pertinemment quelle était la vraie question de Duo, Heero y répondit de bonne grâce.

« - A moins que tu ne me caches un autre enfant. Nous sommes trois dans cette maison. Et je pense sincèrement que nous nous supporterons tous pour un bon bout de temps.

Heureux comme jamais, Duo se boudina contre Heero pour cueillir un énième baiser. Un baiser qui malgré la décadence de l'après-midi, s'éternisa avant d'être rompu par le substitut aux spaghettis. Mais Heero ne le voyant pas ainsi, commençait déjà à s'attaquer au cou de son compagnon quand…

« - Heero.

« - hum ?

« - Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te le dire un jour mais…

« - Mais ?

« - Je crois que ça brûle.

« - k'so.

Amusé d'avoir réussit à faire perdre la tête à « l'être parfait », Duo s'écarta un peu pour le laisser gérer le problème. En guise de mot d'amour, il avait obtenu bien plus dans cette perdition d'Heero à son égard.

A l'heure affichée par la pendule murale, il décida d'aller voir les informations. Les pâtes enfin jetées dans l'eau, il avait bien dix minutes à lui. Alors il allait les passer auprès de son ange pour ne pas le laisser trop seul. Dans son couloir, à l'endroit même où une énième nounou l'avait abandonné une semaine plus tôt, Duo fit le souhait qu'ils vivent ainsi de très nombreuses années.

_**Lundi – 20h.**_

FIN

Et voilà une fanfic de fini qui n'aura comté qu'une semaine, du lundi 20h au lundi suivant 20h, de la vie de deux G-boys et de leur « koala » ;p J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la fin. Maintenant, pensez (c'est important si vous avez des questions concernant Quatre !) à aller lire le « chapitre 10 ». Ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une explication détaillée de la fic. J'aime pas faire des chapitres fantômes mais comme il est publié avec le 9, cela ne se verra pas comme une fausse update. Maintenant, si vous ne voyez pas la flèche active pour passer à la suite, remplacez juste sur votre barre d'adresse le chiffre 9 en fin de ligne par un 10 et hop miracle : la page apparaîtra :D. Ensuite s'il vous reste des questions (Après lecture du chap 10 seulement !) ou que vous souhaitez tout simplement un retour à votre dernière hypothétique review, n'oubliez pas de mettre votre email que je puisse vous répondre. Sans lui, ce sera impossible pour moi. Merci pour tout et à tous de votre gentillesse à l'égard cette petite fic. Moi qui me disait qu'elle passerait totalement inaperçue de par son sujet…je suis tombée de très haut. Gros merci et à très vite :D

mimi yuy

Aceituna : mdr Suis pas sur que Duo laissera Heero jouer les baby-sitter chez les autres ;p

Shima-chan : C'est clair que la chute d'un gamin ça peut traumatiser un parent ou celui qui le garde. J'étais un peu obnubilé par cette précaution quand j'étais baby-sitter pour jeune bébé. C'est tellement fragile à cet age.

kitty-val, llilyB, Syt the Evil Angel, Elyzchan, shinoyasumi, boubanath, Mayu-chibichan, echizen D luffy et tout les autres, un gros merci pour vos review qui sont toutes de petite graine de bonheur à mes yeux :D. La réponse à vos interrogations exprimées directement ou pas dans la partie 10 :D


	10. Complément

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Romance gentillette avec marmot crampon mode koala

Couples : Aucune surprise.

**Une semaine.**

**_Une petite explication de texte par l'auteur ;p_**

Voici quelques précisions non essentielles à lire mais qui peuvent répondre à vos dernières interrogations. Je ne voulais pas le faire au départ. Mais comme le chapitre 9 ne répondait pas à vos interrogations, je le met en ligne pour tous ceux qui se poseraient les mêmes questions mais n'envoient pas de rev (et à qui je n'aurais donc pas pu répondre ceci en privé ;p)

**1/ Pas de lemon**

Cette histoire que j'ai voulue shonen ai, ne comporte volontairement aucun lemon. Certains ont du être déçus (c'est une scène que beaucoup aime lire et attendent impatiemment alors que moi je déteste les écrire lol). Mais ma raison première n'est pas la fainéantise. Si cette scène avait été présente, elle aurait changé à mes yeux tout le ton général de l'histoire. Je voulais du kawai, de la romance mignonne et pas du sexe. C'est un point de vue personnelle, que j'assume, libre à vous de penser autrement :D.

**2/ L'affaire Quatre.**

Là je dois avouer que je suis plus que surprise par l'engouement, voir fixation, que vous avez tous fait sur Quatre oo. Depuis le départ ce n'était qu'un perso secondaire sans « importance » à mes yeux, puisque l'idée de base de cette histoire était d'écrire une vision intimiste de la relation Heero x Duo, sans plus, sans moins. Mais, il me fallait un point d'ancrage pour que tout tienne debout et ce point était Quatre. (Et il s'est affirmé de suite comme était le bon, aller savoir pourquoi) Dés lors vous avez cherchez à relier Quatre à la vision que nous avons de lui via l'anime. Or j'avais précisé dés le départ que je voyais cette fic, plus proche d'une originale et que donc les persos seraient différents de d'habitude (de mon habitude ;p) et que cela pourrait vous surprendre. ;p Je remarque que cet effet fut réussi lol

Mais bon, sans plus attendre, voici ma réponse précise à vos questions sur ses motivations (car j'y ai pensé avant de débuter cette fic, même si ce n'est pas écris dedans).

Si Quatre est devenu « fou » et a agit de la sorte, c'est pour un mélange de tout un tas de raison. Et le point de départ est la réponse à cette question : « Qui n'a jamais été jaloux de voir deux personnes s'aimer devant ses yeux quand il se sent mortellement seul ? ». Celui qui répond « moi », à bien de la chance ou connaît déjà l'amour depuis toujours et à fortiori pour toujours l'espère-t-il. Ben dans ma vision de cette histoire Quatre était seul après la guerre. Seul sous un fardeau de taille question boulot (reprise de l'empire de son père) mais sans personne à ses cotés pour le soutenir lui proposer de prendre soin de lui de temps à autre, etc…. Bien sur, il avait des amis. Mais les amis ne voient pas toujours quand tout va mal pour vous. Et ce d'autant plus s'ils vivent heureux ou dans leur bulle en raison de leur propre problème.

Maintenant, de par son empathie, Quatre ressentait tout l'amour partagé depuis la guerre entre Heero et Duo. Et n'ayant lui personne à aimer (car non, Trowa est parti vivre sa vie dans son coin sans avoir une seconde d'intérêt pour Quatre), il a refusé d'être le seul des 5 à souffrir de cette solitude. Alors pour cela, il a fait croire aux deux amoureux que chacun ne ressentait rien pour l'autre. Ne pouvant indéfiniment canaliser l'énergie de Duo, il était plus simple de le faire souffrir en le repoussant loin d'eux (d'ou sa manipulation pour pousser Duo à s'éloigner pour le bien d'Heero). Heero, lui, était en revanche plus maniable. Donc il est resté à ses cotés et la « séduit » pour se rassurer chaque jour. En se disant que finalement, lui n'était plus seul. Ils étaient deux. Mais Heero ne l'aimant pas comme il aimait Duo, (Il avait bien de l'affection pour lui au départ, mais rien de plus) Quatre a fini par craquer de nouveau. Tous ces sentiments mélangés et les pensées récurrentes d'Heero pour Duo, l'ont poussé progressivement à faire exploser sa colère par la violence.

Heero laissa faire car finalement, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ça ne le blessait pas tant que ça (Après avoir connu l'autodestruction d'un gundam et 7 mois de coma, on est un peu au dessus d'un simple gifle ;p) Alors si cela pouvait soulager Quatre, pourquoi ne pas le laisser agir. Dans l'esprit d'Heero, le petit blond acceptait déjà le fait qu'il ne l'aime pas autant que lui, alors si ça pouvait compenser son manque d'amour d'accepter d'être ainsi traité pourquoi pas…. (pas sur que cette phrase soit très clair, gomen ;p)

Bilan, dans cette histoire, Duo n'a pas obtenu de Quatre une réponse autre que celle donnée à Heero : un néant gorgé d'insultes. Et comme toutes insultes elles n'ont ni sens, ni point de départ. Ce sont des mots dis pour faire mal. Ne cherchez pas un sens à tout pitié u-u

C'est donc parce que ni Duo, ni Heero n'ont eu de réponse au grand « pourquoi » du comportement de Quatre, que je n'explique rien dans la fic. Eux, finalement, ils s'en moquent. Ils décident de vivre leur vie sans plus s'en préoccuper, car le futur a plus d'intérêt à leurs yeux qu'un passé raté ! Pour vous, lecteur, ce silence était aussi volontaire de ma part, car comme dit plus haut. Le but de la fic était de faire un point de vue sur deux persos et non trois. Et que je voulais une histoire mignonne, pleine de douceur, avec un final un peu plus bougeant mais sans tomber dans le drame psychologique. Or développer les pensées de Quatre, aurait imposé un bouleversement de ton et de destination pour l'histoire. Et je déteste plus que tout dévier de mes rails. J'aime pas changer de style de ton en cours d'histoire c'est pas mon genre .. désolé ;p.

Tout ça pour dire que même si personne n'y comprend jamais rien à ce que j'écris sans l'écrire, chaque petit détail que je choisis de mettre ou pas dans mes histoires est présent pour une raison bien précise.

Et dans cette fic, c'était une volonté de rester axé sur Heero et Duo qui explique le pourquoi des blancs choisis dans la narration, concernant Quatre.

**3/ Le Perfect soldier.**

Pendant que j'y suis, il y a aussi eu des « non dit » pour Heero. Je ne raconte pas tout ce qui se passe en journée avec lui. Pour la bonne raison qu'il n'est pas si parfait. Vous avez vu avec Duo sa facette « parfaite » mais derrière l'écran, lui aussi a des doutes, lui aussi stress et lui aussi fait des erreurs d'éducation ou de cuisine. Simplement, Duo, de par l'amour qu'il porte à cet homme, ne voit en lui que le beau. Et pour le signifier, ben moi aussi je ne vous ai montré que ce beau vu par Duo ;p

**Le bilan**

A la fin de cette histoire, Quatre est à présent seul, un peu fou de par son empathie trop développée et mal géré. Mais à sa défense, jeune il est partit au combat et n'a croisé ensuite aucun new-type prêt à l'aider à apprendre à gérer ce don puissant qui s'intensifie avec l'age et l'expérience. Alors sous le poids des responsabilités, sous le poids de sa nouvelle solitude, il est voué à devenir un bourreau de travail, arrogant, cynique et terrifiant jusqu'à ce qu'un jour…. Il rencontre une personne enfin pour lui qui lui rouvrira les yeux et pansera ses plais à vif. Mais tout ceci est une autre histoire. Un jour peut-être ;p

mimi yuy


End file.
